Mission Possible: but difficult task
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: One week before summer vacation. Logan Mitchell and his friends get involved into a dangerous mission. It's an action, drama, friendship, and face. Keep calm and eat your cupcake. Threeshots. Big Time Rush and Jonas
1. Chapter 1

"_You stupid! We're gonna die_!"

"Tenanglah, _dimples_! Kau mengganggu konsetrasiku!"

"Kau gila! Kuberitahu, kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat! Astaga, ada mobil dibelakang mengejar kita!"

"_Oh crap_,"

"Jangan injak gas lebih dari itu! Ini mobil rental!"

.

Aku lupa mengatakannya, kalau kejadian malam itu adalah kejadian paling tidak masuk akal dalam hidupku. Aku merasa ada dalam momen 007, kecuali fakta bahwa aku hanya seorang pelajar biasa. Jika kalian banyak menonton film action dan berharap bisa ada dalam film tersebut, kusarankan kalian urung. Karena jika dirasakan sendiri, itu bisa menjadi pengalaman buruk yang menyebabkan trauma berkepanjangan. Dan satu lagi, sebelum kalian meneruskan membaca cerita ini, kusarankan kalian jangan pernah percaya dengan pria berambut keriting yang tiba-tiba datang ke sekolahmu sebagai orang baru.

Ya, semuanya dimulai saat itu.

.

**Palm Woods Academy**

Minggu terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Sekolah terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk pendidikan dan orang-orang yang hanya ingin meninggalkan rumah dan segala hal membosankan didalamnya.

Hari yang sempurna. Sampai sekitar dua menit kemudian, sebuah insiden mengacaukan segalanya.

BRUAK! Sebuah _Burgundy 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible Red_ menabrak tong sampah besar di depan pintu utama dengan naasnya.

"_Aww yeah_, Kendall! Tiga belas menit! Kau membuat rekor baru! _Woot woot_!" seorang laki-laki ber-helm dengan kaos biru bergaris keluar dari mobil naas itu dengan begitu semangat.

"_I know_," laki-laki kedua keluar dari pintu pengemudi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"_It's so awesome to be us_!" laki-laki ketiga yang cantik—ya, cantik- juga terlihat tidak kalah semangatnya. Mereka bertiga melakukan _high five_ tanpa menghiraukan tatapan abstrak orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Serta tatapan pilu dari cleaning service yang baru saja membuang sampah disana.

"_This is my car_!" berbeda dari tiga orang sebelumnya, laki-laki keempat ini terlihat panik dan marah saat bagian depan mobilnya dihancurkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat.

Namun ini hanya awal dari serentetan kesialan baginya.

.

Laki-laki pertama adalah Carlos Garcia. Yang paling muda dari mereka berempat. Tipikal mudah ditipu tapi sulit dikalahkan dengan perkelahian fisik. Dibalik tampang polosnya, dia bisa menghajarmu dengan brutal. Jika kalian melihatnya tidak memakai helm hoki hitam kesayangannya itu, telepon 911 sesegera mungkin.

Yang kedua adalah Kendall Knight. Yang paling tua, sekaligus memiliki kepala paling normal dari tiga temannya yang lain. Diantara yang lain, dia yang paling mungkin membuat masalah dari ucapannya. Obsesinya pada hoki juga tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun di sekolah ini. Dan berhubung dia yang paling normal, maka dia adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki pacar diantara berempat.

Selanjutnya, James Diamond. Jika dalam buku tahunan ada nominasi untuk siswa yang paling terobsesi menjadi selebriti, dia pasti mendapatkan suara mutlak. James mungkin adalah inkarnasi dari Doraemon karena saku baju dan celananya penuh dengan benda-benda tidak lazim dibawa di saku, seperti _hairspray_ atau cermin.

Yang terakhir adalah otak dari keempat laki-laki ini. Hortense Mitchell yang entah mengapa dipanggil Logan. Calon dokter, math-geek dan dia cukup terkenal karena kejeniusannya . Logan adalah satu dari kategori orang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pendidikan. Dia mungkin jago mengatasi matematika, tapi kecerdasannya dalam menangani perempuan, secara skalar, mungkin nol.

.

"Jadi liburan musim panas ini aku dan Carlos akan ke Kanada. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Kendall memulai topik pembicaraan.

"_I'm going to La La Land_ *)!" jawab James. "Kali ini kalau aku benar-benar tidak pulang, kalian tahu harus mencariku dimana," lanjutnya.

"Kepolisian Dallas?"

"Hollywood, Carlos! James tidak punya tampang kriminal," ralat Logan. "Dan bicara soal kriminal, kalian berdua bukannya terlalu muda untuk berpergian ke Kanada berdua saja?"

"_That's the point. In Canada, we can already get drunk_," jawab Kendall.

"Begitu pulang nanti, kalian akan melihat foto mabuk pertama kami!" lanjut Carlos. Dan sekali lagi, dia melakukan _high five_ dengan Kendall.

"Kalian jauh-jauh terbang ke Kanada hanya untuk bermain hoki dan minum bir pertama? Sebagai informasi, kalian pergi pe Kanada-pun, kalian tetap dibawah umur. Memangnya kalian orang Jerman? *)" Logan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya. "Kenapa kalian tidak sepertiku? Memilih kegiatan liburan normal yang biasa dipilih oleh remaja pada umumnya," lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya ketiga temannya.

Logan-pun menjawan dengan semangat, "_Camp Math_,"

Tolong masukkan efek suara jangkrik disini.

"Logan—" Kendall menepuk pundak Logan dengan wajah simpati. "Kau harus lebih menikmati hidup,"

"Kenapa? Aku menikmati hidup!" elak Logan.

"_Dude_, kau harus mencari pengalaman! Mencari sesuatu dalam hidupmu!" kata Carlos.

"Oh! Kau bisa menjadi managerku nanti kalau aku sudah terkenal di LA," tambah James.

"Kutolak." Logan membentuk tanda X dengan tangannya ke arah James. "Dan juga, ini sudah terlambat untuk membuat rancangan liburan yang baru,"

"Yah, kau tidak akan tahu, dari hal-hal sederhana mungkin saja itu bisa membawamu pada hal yang menarik," kata Kendall.

"_Like what_? Tiba-tiba ada murid baru dan guru baru mencurigakan di akhir bulan sekolah?" kata Logan asal.

"Hai semuanya, buang buku tua membosankan kalian, karena aku adalah guru Sejarah kalian yang baru,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tidak dikenal membuyarkan obrolan keempat tokoh utama kita. Semua duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, dan terlihat sedikit curiga dengan guru baru ini. Wajar, tidak ada guru baru yang direkrut satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas. Tapi bagi anak-anak perempuan, mereka mungkin akan masuk kelas sejarah sepuluh kali dalam sehari sampai hari terakhir sekolah.

Seorang lelaki berkacamata bingkai hitam besar *), memakai jins hitam dan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang disingsingkan sampai siku. Dari balik setelannya, bisa terlihat postur tubuh yang sangat bagus, terlalu bagus untuk ukuran seorang guru.

"Oke, _introduce time_! Daripada mendapatkan guru sejarah tua yang membosankan dan mudah merajuk, kalian akan menghabiskan satu minggu terakhir kalian di sekolah bersamaku, Joseph Lucas. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Joe, kalau kalian mau"

Seorang murid perempuan mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum nakal, "Bagaimana kalau... Joey?"

Si guru baru tertawa, "Haha..." "_No_. Joe," raut wajahnya langsung serius.

Murid yang lain mengangkat tangannya, "Apa kau tidak terlalu muda untuk jadi guru sejarah?"

"Hey, generasi muda sekarang harus menghargai sejarah! Dan sejarah bukan Cuma hal yang terjadi sebelum JFK ditembak, atau sebelum tragedi 11/11, kejadian yang terjadi kemarin juga adalah sejarah,"

Seorang murid perempuan berambut merah tiba-tiba menginterupsi, "Tapi secara harfiah, itu bukan arti sejarah, sejarah itu—"

"_Ah, that's not important. We're in history class, not language class_," guru itu memotong perkataan muridnya.

Daripada memperhatikan guru baru ini, Kendall, James, dan Carlos malah menatap Logan penuh makna.

"Hanya kebetulan, kata-kataku bisa benar!" katanya membela diri sebelum teman-temannya mengeluarkan kata-kata memojokkan. "Dan, tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena aku tadi mengatakan guru dan murid,"

Tok! Tok! Pintu kelas diketok oleh seorang lagi yang wajahnya tidak familiar.

"_Holly crap_!" itulah kata-kata yang pertama diucapkan olehnya.

"Hai, _my-new-student-who-I-never-met-before_!" sapa Joe.

"A—Aku masuk ke kelas yang salah,"

"Oh, tentu tidak! masih ada satu bangku yang kosong di sebelah—" Joe menerawang ke sekeliling kelas, dan menemukan satu bangku kosong di sebelah Logan. "—si _dimples_ itu,"

"_Dimples_?" Logan kaget dengan panggilan guru baru itu untuknya. Sementara seisi kelas hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Mr-teacher-who-I-never-met-before_. Aku punya fobia lesung pipit," orang itu membuat alasan paling bodoh yang bisa dibuat seorang penipu.

"Tapi aku ingin kau masuk kelasku. _C'mon! This is my first day, too_!" Joe tersenyum penuh makna. Sedangkan murid baru tadi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan dipastikan anak perempuan semakin menyesal sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Logan?"

"_Shut up, Kendall_! Mungkin saja ada kebetulan dua kali,"

.

Brak! James menutup pinto lokernya dengan keras.

"_I hate that new history teacher. End of story_." katanya sedikit geram.

"Haha, kenapa kau harus benci dengan seorang guru, James?" Carlos tertawa mengejek.

"Kau tidak lihat reaksi anak-anak perempuan di kelas tadi? Mereka tidak berkedip!" kata James makin gusar.

"Oke, aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu," kata Kendall.

"_Dude! I'm James! I'm the face of this school_!" jelas James sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata '_the_'.

"_No, you are school's black history_," ralat Logan.

.

**Tahun Pertama.**

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar dan bergaya preman mendorong tubuh James sampai menabrak dinding.

"_I hate you_!" katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"_Because I'm the face_! Dan kau mengambilnya dariku, anak baru!" laki-laki itu memberikan penekanan pada kata '_the_'.

"Oh? Benarkah?" James mengeluarkan sebuah spray dari saku celananya dan menyemprotkannya ke wajah orang itu.

"AAA! WAJAHKU!"

James tersenyum puas dan membuat pose iklan, "_Better wear ya' Cuda_,"

Seorang perempuan berambut merah menghampiri James dan berkata, "_Dude_, itu anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah ini,"

"_You say what_?"

.

"Oke, mungkin aku memang membuat masalah bagi sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak bisa menerima ada orang yang mengalahkanku! Aku orang paling tampan disekolah ini, dan aku tidak akan kalah dari seorang guru sejarah dengan kacamuka!" kata James.

"_Dude, that's Ray-Ban_. Kau butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membelinya," kata Kendall.

"_He's more swagger than you, then._" kata Carlos.

James menghembuskan nafas sekali dan—

"_Okay, Carlos! This is war_!"

James mulai memukul Carlos dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke tong sampah. Setelah itu mereka saling pukul dan berguling-gulling di lantai sekolah. Seketika, semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada mereka. Sementara Kendall dan Logan memilih untuk kabur.

Saat semua orang sibuk mengerumuni James dan Carlos, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki—yang tidak familiar, lagi- mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik kerah belakang baju James dan Carlos.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! _You, you, me, conselling room, now_!"

.

James dan Carlos duduk dihadapan seorang pria yang terlihat familiar, tapi juga tidak terlalu familiar. Yang mereka sadari hanya satu hal; keriting. Tapi mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menelaah.

James membaca papan nama yang ada di meja pria tersebut, 'Kevin Lucas'. Nama yang familiar, pikir James. Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa lemahnya kemampuan berfikir orang ini.

"Mr, sebelum kau bertanya, biar kutebak, kau baru?" tanya James.

"Ya."

"_I know something wrong with this school_!" kata James.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua. Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian—" Kevin menjentikkan jarinya, mencoba mengingat nama mereka berdua. Yang tentu saja tidak berguna karena dia belum pernah bertemu dengan dua orang ini.

"James Diamond, Carlos Garcia," kata James.

"Ya, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi di lorong sekolah? Hm? Diamond? Garcia?"

Carlos dan James saling berpandangan. "Kami sering melakukan itu dari dulu," kata Carlos.

"Benarkah? Hobi kalian itu saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain?" tanya Kevin.

James mengangkat bahunya, "Yah—kurang lebih begitu. Kami berdua—dan dua orang selain kami- sering melakukannya sejak kecil. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kami menikmati perkelahian 'persahabatan' satu sama lain," kata James dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Oh, dan kami sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak!" tambah Carlos dengan semangat.

"Ow—" Kevin membuat 'O' besar. "Oke, kalian bisa keluar sekarang,"

James mengerjap tidak percaya, "Benarkah? Karena biasanya guru konseling tidak pernah membiarkan kami keluar kurang dari tiga puluh menit,"

"Pfft, apa yang harus kukatakan lagi? Kalian masih muda, nikmatilah saling membantai satu sama lain! Dan selama kalian tidak melakukannya dengan niat jelek, tidak masalah." kata Kevin santai.

"Ow—" kali ini James yang membuat 'O' besar.

"Ah—jadi kami benar-benar tidak dalam masalah?" tanya Carlos kurang yakin.

"_Nope_,"

James dan Carlos saling berpandangan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"_Okay, stop starring at each other, that's creepy_," Kevin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap James dan Carlos.

"_Thank you, Mr K! You rocks_!" kata James dan Carlos bersaamaan sebelum mereka lari meninggalkan ruang konseling.

.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, Kendall. Ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Murid dan guru baru? Satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas? Pasti ada sesuatu!" kata Logan.

"Ya, _Principal_ Rocque memang sering melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dan ini bukan satu-satunya," kata Kendall.

.

**6 Bulan yang lalu.**

Di aula sekolah, _Principal_ Gustavo Rocque berdiri di mimbar dan mulai berpidato. Seisi aula heran dengan pengumuman mendadak ini.

"_Folks_, aku baru saja menonton sebuah film yang merubah hidupku. Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang, semua kegiatan di sekolah akan dilakukan dengan cara musikal! Kalian istirahat, bernyanyi. Kalian ingin menyatakan cinta, bernyanyi. Kalian masuk ke pintu utama, bernyanyi. Kita akan bersama-sama mengubah _failure_ seperti kalian, menjadi musikus handal!"

"Film apa yang ditontonnya?" tanya Carlos penasaran.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di samping Carlos dan yang lainnya menjawab, "_High School Musical_,"

.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda! Ada sesuatu yang salah! Dan instingku mengatakan, ini berbahaya," kata Logan sambil memasang wajah detektif.

"Ya, Logan. Dan kebetulan, instingmu nyaris tidak pernah benar," balas Kendall sarkastik.

Logan menghela nafas panjang dan berhenti berjalan, "_I really need to get a life, am I_?" kata Logan dengan wajah pilu.

Kendall menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "_Yes, dude_. Kau terlalu lama terjebak dalam kesendirianmu bersama buku-buku pelajaran yang membosankan. Sudah saatnya kau mencari pacar dan berfikir lebih—" Kendall mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "-santai. Ya, santai. Kau terlalu menganggap semuanya serius. Kau bisa mati sepuluh tahun lebih cepat dariku jika kau terus bertingkah lebih dewasa dari usiamu,"

"Haha, Kendall! Tidak semudah itu! Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis datang padaku dan berkata, 'Hei, pulang sekolah ini bagaimana kalau kita berdua makan _Pizza_ di restoran yang baru buka kemarin?'" kata Logan dengan senyum frustasi.

"Hei, pulang sekolah ini bagaimana kalau kita berdua makan _Pizza_ di restoran yang baru buka kemarin?"

Kendall dan Logan menoleh ke arah suara. "Jo!" kata Kendall. Ya, Jo Taylor. Peringkat empat perempuan tercantik di sekolah mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia dan Kendall sudah berpacaran sejak masa orientasi sekolah setahun yang lalu dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya!" Logan menubrukkan punggungnya dengan loker dibelakangnya.

"Ya, tentu Jo. Itu akan menyenangkan!" kata Kendall sambil tersenyum ke arah pacarnya itu.

"Oke, kutunggu kau di parkiran pulang sekolah nanti," kata Jo. Dia memberikan _goodbye kiss_ di bibir Kendall dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kendall kembali pada Logan.

"Logan, kau masih hidup?" tanya Kendall pada Logan yang terlihat menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Tidak. Aku mati dan sekarang aku berbicara padamu dalam wujud _zombie_," jawab Logan sakarstik.

.

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak bisa kupercaya!" Nick menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya menikmati makan siang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh, ayolah, muridku! Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan!" Joe menjawab dengan santai.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kacamuka!" kata Nick.

"Hey! Ini _Ray-Ban_!" Joe menunjuk kacamatanya.

"Kita bertiga sudah sepakat, kan? Kenapa Cuma aku yang jadi murid?"

Joe dan Kevin saling bertatap-tatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Kevin angkat bicara,

"Kami punya cerita kami sendiri..."

.

**Sehari sebelumnya.**

Dua orang berkacamata hitam dan memakai _hoodie_ bertuliskan '_We Are FTW Generations_' masuk ke ruang _Principal_ Rocque.

"Hei! Siapa kalian?" Gustavo sedikit panik saat dua orang yang berpakaian ala dewa kematian modern masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ini kami, _Principal_ Rocque." salah satu dari mereka membuka kacamata hitam dan _hoodie_-nya, dan barulah diketahui bahwa dia Kevin.

"Kami punya sedikit permintaan," orang kedua membuka _hoodie_-nya, melepas kacamata hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata lain dari saku bajunya, dan memakainya. Merepotkan.

"Oh, ternyata kalian berdua, Lucas, Lucas." kata Gustavo.

"_Please just call us Kevin and Joe. That's weird_," kata Kevin.

"Oke, langsung ke _point_-nya saja," Gustavo memberikan perhatiannya pada dua orang ini.

"Ingat dua hari yang lalu saat kami bilang kalau kami menyelidiki sesuatu di sekolah ini dan akan melakukan penyamaran sebagai murid?" kata Joe.

"Ya. Dan aku menyetujuinya, kan?"

"Itulah masalahnya," kata Kevin. "Kami berdua mempunyai sedikit perubahan rancangan,"

.

"Dan kami berdua pun mengganti penyamaran sebagai guru. Karena kau tidak bersama kami, jadinya kau tetap mendapat peran sebagai murid," jelas Kevin.

"_I'm feel like a dumb, you know_? Seolah-olah aku ini maniak yang mencoba kembali merasakan pengalaman sebagai anak sekolah menengah!" protes Nick.

"Oh ayolah! Tidak seburuk itu! Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis muda disini," kata Joe.

"Joe, _I'm pro_. Jangan samakan aku denganmu,"

"Hai, Nick!"

"Hai, Camille!" Nick menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ingat kan? Kau, aku, pulang sekolah, _Kwik-E-Mart_ .*)" Camille tersenyum menggoda.

"_I'll be there_," balas Nick.

"_Great_! Sampai nanti!" Camille mengakhiri percakapan, melambai, dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, kalau kau butuh privat sejarah, hubungi aku!" kata Joe. Camille sempat menoleh sebentar dari kejauhan dan membalasnya dengan _thumb up_.

"Wow! Bukannya itu Camille Roberts dari _Degrassi_*)?" kata Kevin tidak percaya.

"Haha! _Gotcha_! Kau mengencani Camille Roberts!" Joe tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau mengencani Demi Lovato di penyamaran terakhir kita di LA!" balas Nick.

"_Guys_! Tolong, kembali ke topik utama!" Kevin meluruskan arah pembicaraan.

"Oke, aku punya rencana—" kata Joe.

"Hah? Yakin? Karena biasanya semua rencanamu itu berujung dengan membuatmu terlihat heroik," kata Nick sakarstik.

"Berisik! Oke,_ here's the plan_. Kevin, kau kumpulkan murid-murid yang 'bermasalah' dan cari informasi dari mereka,"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau guru konseling. Dan murid akan mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya pada guru konseling karena mereka percaya padanya." kata Nick.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan mendekati tersangka. Memulai percakapan antara guru baru dan senior. Mendapatkan kepercayaan, membuatnya mabuk, dan mengorek kebenaran darinya," lanjut Joe.

"Sejauh ini bagus," komentar Kevin.

"Dan Nick, peranmu paling penting. Kau akan menjadi umpan. Buatlah dirimu terlihat se-menyedihkan mungkin, sampai akhirnya tersangka menawarkan 'itu' padamu,"

"_You what_?"

"Nick Lucas..." Joe menepuk pundak Nick. "Dia menjualnya pada murid, bukan guru. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan tugas ini,"

.

**Tiga hari kemudian.**

Kendall dan Jo berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja di sekolah, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang berbondong-bondong menyerbu ruang konseling.

"Wow, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak yang pergi ke ruang konseling?" tanya Kendall heran. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut merah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Mr. K hari ini membuat program konseling lima menit, dan setiap kali kalian masuk, kalian akan mendapatkan satu _cupcake_," dan setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi dan bergabung bersama gerombolan tersebut.

"Hanya demi _cupcake_?" Kendall terheran-heran.

"Mungkin _cupcake_ itu terlalu enak sampai akhirnya banyak yang rela melakukan apa saja demi mencobanya," kata Jo.

.

**Kemarin.**

Carlos bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat dia menutup pinto lokernya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh Kevin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei, Mr. K!" sapa Carlos.

"Carlos, aku punya permintaan," Kevin mengangkat sebuah keranjang berisi penuh _cupcake_. "Kau mau mencoba ini dan membagikan ke teman-temanmu?"

"Gratis?" tanya Carlos. Kevin mengangguk sekali. "Aku tidak pernah menolak makanan gratis!" kata Carlos sambil menerima keranjang itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Carlos!" Kevin tersenyum penuh makna sambil menepuk pundak Carlos. Dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Carlos.

Dan saat Carlos mencoba gigitan pertama—

"_Holly cupcake!_" mata Carlos membelak, menatap kue ditangannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia belum pernah merasakan kue seenak itu selama hidupnya.

"_Guys! Cupcake_ dari Mr. K benar-benar enak! Kalian harus mencobanya! Gratis!" teriak Carlos. Mendengar kata-kata '_cupcake_ enak' dan 'gratis' semua mata langsung tertuju pada Carlos. Dalam hitungan detik, semua kue dalam keranjang itu sudah habis. Dan semua ketagihan saking nikmatnya _cupcake_ itu.

"Astaga, dimana Mr. K mendapatkan kue seenak ini?"

"Aku harus merasakannya lagi!"

"Ini benar-benar enak!"

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut merah menghampiri mereka sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang konseling. "Teman-teman! Besok Mr. K mengadakan program konseling kilat 5 menit, dan sekali masuk, kita akan mendapatkan satu _cupcake_!"

Dan seperti itulah awalnya.

.

"Mr. K. Aku punya masalah. Beberapa hari ini pacarku mengabaikanku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Keep calm, eat you cupcake_—" Kevin memberikan cupcake pada perempuan obesitas itu. "Dan cobalah untuk mengikuti program diet ketat. _Next_!"

"Yo, Kev!" seorang anak bergaya _bad boy_ masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Wallace Patrick Dooley, disini kau bisa menunjukkan sifat aslimu," kata Kevin. Wayne langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya dan duduk manis di depan Kevin dengan wajah pilu.

"Aku tidak mau jadi _bad boy_! Ini bukan diriku, aku begini hanya karena tidak ingin di-_bully_. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin masuk klub paduan suara." kata Wayne sedih.

"Ini, makanlah _cupcake_-mu" Kevin memberikan kue. "Buatlah sebuah _boyband_. Kau bisa tetap menjadi _bad boy_, dan menyanyi seperti yang kau mau. Memang sedikit berbeda dari paduan suara, tapi secara harfiah artinya kurang lebih sama. _Next_!"

"Mr. Kevin, aku punya masalah—" seorang anak perempuan berbehel dan berkacamata tebal dengan rambut pirang yang dikepang dua itu menatap Kevin dengan wajah gelisah.

"Katakan, aku guru konseling,"

"Bagaimana caraku menyebutkan '_France French Vanilla_'?" tanyanya.

Kevin menghela nafas, "_Eat your cupcake_—" dia memberikan cupcake pada perempuan itu. "—dan tanyakan itu pada guru bahasamu. _Next_!"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat biasa masuk kedalam ruang konseling dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tinggi, dan terlihat kurus dengan pipi yang sangat tirus. Dia duduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Kevin.

"Aku punya masalah. Masalah yang belum pernah kuceritakan pada orang lain—" katanya sambil terus menunduk ke bawah.

Kevin kali ini terlihat lebih serius dan tidak memberikan cupcake. "Kau bisa cerita,"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan situasi aman. Setelah agak lama, barulah ia berani berbicara.

"Aku diperdaya oleh seseorang. Naasnya lagi, dia adalah guruku."

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi sangat nyaring. Semua sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas sejarah.

"Jangan lupa tugas kalian, carilah satu film tentang kejadian bersejarah, dan presentasikan kembali dalam bentuk drama parodi di depan kelas," Joe mengingatkan tugas mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, telepon genggamnya berdering. Dia mengangkatnya, diam sebentar dan berkata, "_Hold on_,"

"Nick," panggilnya. "Bisa kemari sebentar? Dan kalian yang lain sebaiknya cepat meninggalkan kelas sebelum kantin penuh," lanjutnya.

Saat keadaan kelas benar-benar kosong, Joe menutup jendela dan memastikan tidak ada yang menguping. Dia lalu mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_.

'Aku berhasil mendapatkan satu murid yang bermasalah,'

"_Good job_, Kevin!" puji Joe.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Nick.

'Dua bulan yang lalu setelah perceraian orang tuanya, salah satu guru di sekolah ini membawanya ke sebuah gudang kosong di tengah hutan. Lokasinya dua ratus kilometer diluar Dallas. Dan selanjutnya, dia mulai ketergantungan. Dia ingin minta pertanggung jawaban guru itu, tapi orang itu malah mengancam akan membunuhnya'

"_Name, please_!" Joe mulai bosan dengan cerita panjang lebar Kevin.

'George Hawk, _Vice-Principal Palm Woods Academy_,'

Nick dan Joe saling berpandangan, "Ternyata memang dia."

.

Logan terlihat sangat tidak tenang, sementara James yang berdiri di sebelahnya masih sibuk dengan cermin dan sisir keberuntungannya.

"Alright! Hari ini aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Camille!" kata Logan mantap.

"Logan, kau sudah berkali-kali berkata seperti itu tapi kenyataannya? Kau tetap tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kau suka pada Camille," balas James.

"James! Kali ini aku benar-benar serius! Aku harus mendapatkan pacar sebelum aku berakhir dalam kesendirian yang menyakitkan ini!" Logan memandang pintu kelas Fisika, nyaris tidak berkedip. Dan akhirnya—

"James! Itu dia!" Logan berbisik pada James sambil menunjuk Camille yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Sapa dia!" James menyikut perut Logan.

"A—Hai, Camille—" Logan tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Camille. Tidak disangka-sangka, Camille balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Logan.

"Here we go, dude!" kata James.

Namun ternyata, Camille malah berjalan melewati Logan dan langsung memeluk seseorang yang berada di belakang Logan.

"Hai, Nick!" sapa Camille.

"Hai, Camille!" balasnya.

Logan tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun saat melihat Camille, perempuan yang sudah ditaksirnya selama setahun terakhir, berpelukan dengan orang lain yang bukan dia.

James menepuk pundak Logan dan berkata dengan nada simpati, "I'm sorry, dude." katanya.

"Camille?" panggil Logan.

"Oh, hai, Logan!" balas Camille ceria.

Logan tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menunjuk Camille dan Nick secara bergantian. Camille diam dan mengangguk sekali.

Dan kali ini, bukannya sedih, atau apa, Logan terlihat sangat kecewa. Dia pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa satu patah kata pun.

"Logan? Tunggu!" James berlari mengejar Logan yang sudah jauh di belakangnya.

"Camille, kenapa dia marah?" tanya Nick.

Camille menghela nafas berat, "Dia menyukaiku setahun terakhir, tapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku,"

"Kau tahu dia suka padamu, dan kau malah berpacaran denganku?"

"Nick, _I'm tired_! Aku lelah menunggu dia! Aku tidak bisa selamanya digantung olehnya!" Camille membela diri.

"Oh, jadi kau menunggunya? Kalau kau ada rasa dengannya, kenapa kau melampiaskan rasa lelahmu padaku? Memancingnya untuk akhirnya bicara padamu begitu?" Nick terlihat marah pada Camille.

"Hei! Apa kau menuduhku mencurangi Logan dan memanfaatkanmu?" kali ini Camille yang marah.

"Ya! Apa lagi memangnya?" Nick berjalan meninggalkan Camille dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Nick!_ I'm breaking up with you_!" teriak Camille.

"_Yeah! It's never gonna last, anyway_!"

.

Logan diam, tidur dalam posisi tengkurap diatas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Sementara tiga temannya yang lain hanya makan popcorn sambil memperhatikan kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Wow... Logan benar-benar patah hati," kata Carlos.

"Ayolah, Logan! Masih banyak perempuan lain lagi selain Camille!" Kendall mencoba menyemangati.

"Ya, tapi kesempatan untuk mengencani seorang aktris itu hanya sekali," tambah James. Kendall dan Caros langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tiba-tiba, ibu Logan, Joanna, datang sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar berisi penuh _corn dogs_. "Ayolah, Hortense. Kau tampan, pintar, kau punya banyak kelebihan. Masih banyak aktris yang mau denganmu,"

Carlos menjetikkan jarinya, "Natalie Portman! Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai Natalie Portman, kan?" kata Carlos.

Tiba-tiba saja, Logan berguling sekali ke sebelah kanan, jatuh dari sofa, dan duduk dengan wajah kusut. "Ini bukan tentang mengencani aktris! Aku sudah menyukai Camille sejak sebelum dia menjadi seperti sekarang!"

Kendall, James, Carlos, dan Joanna saling melempar pandangan penuh makna.

"Kenapa kalian bertatap-tatapan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa? Itu menakutkan!" kata Logan.

Joanna tertawa, "Sudahlah, kalian saja yang katakan padanya," kata Joanna sambil menepuk pundak Kendall.

"Hah?"

"Logan, kau ingat kan? Empat hari yang lalu, aku merusakkan mobilmu?" kata Kendall.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi kami butuh waktu yang cukup lama karena mobil ini butuh ekstra kewaspadaan." lanjut Carlos.

"Tapi yang lebih penting, kau tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa ke _Camp Math_ tanpa mobil!" kata James.

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata Logan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau lebih baik lihat sendiri!" Kendall menarik tangan Logan dan membawanya ke garasi.

.

"Astaga!" Logan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat _Ferrari 612 Scaglietti_*) di garasinya.

"Kami menyewakannya untukmu," kata James.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menyewa mobil mewah seperti ini?" tanya Logan sedikit curiga.

"_You want it or not!"_ Kendall setengah membentak.

"Sangat!" jawab Logan cepat sambil memeluk kaca spion mobil tersebut.

"Tolong jangan dirusak, Mr. Bitter akan membunuh kami kalau mobil ini lecet," tambah James.

Logan tersenyum sambil memandang sahabatnya satu per satu. "Kalian yang terbaik,"

.

"_Come again?"_ Joe mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bilang, ganti rencana. Kita sudah mengetahui orangnya, langsung tangkap saja. Tidak uah menunggu lebih lama lagi,"

"Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengganti rencana yang sudah kita susun," kata Kevin.

"Apa sulitnya? Kita sergap George Hawk di rumahnya, tangkap dia, beres!"

"Bagaimana dengan anak buahnya?"

"_Who cares, _Joe_? _Kita tangkap bos-nya untuk memperlemah pertahanan mereka Kita bisa tangkap mereka belakangan setelah mendapat informasi dari Hawk!"

"Dan di saat yang sama, kita memberikan waktu untuk mereka kabur! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, kita sudah sedekat ini dengan tujuan!" tolak Kevin.

"_Guys, we can't stay at that school any longer_!"

Joe mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Nick, "Ini tidak sepertimu biasanya,"

"Joe, berhenti mengganti topik!"

"Tidak. Kita akan tetap melakukan ini sesuai rencana. _End of story_," kata Joe. "Dengan, atau tanpa kau!"

.

**Mission Possible-but difficul tasks-**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011

T. Humor/Adventure

I own nothing. Nor Big Time Rush or Jonas, or anything mentioned in this fiction.

.

Jadi sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic yang dari dulu pengen saya tulis tapi lupa terus. Bagi yang penasaran atau kurang mengerti dengan hal-hal random yang disebutkan, bisa dilihat keterangannya di bawah.

Aduh maaf sumpah, saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa semakin ke akhir malah jadi kayak gini. Drama banget, pengaruh kebanyakan nonton sinetron ini. #slap Tapi janji deh, chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak actionnya. Dan mungkin ratingnya bakal naik.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong ingat dengan perempuan berambut merah yang ada beberapa kali muncul di cerita? Yeah. You're right. I'm breaking the rules. That's me. I'm really a red-haired, btw.

Respect and support everyone in these fandoms by buying their works properly.

Xoxo

Rin

.

Keterangan:

*) Burgundy 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible Red adalah mobil yang dicuri dari Mr. Bitter di Big Time Video.

*) Di Jerman, usia minimum untuk mengosumsi wine dan bir adalah 16 tahun. Di Kanada usia minimumnya 18 tahun, namun di Manitoba, anak usia 16-17 tahun diperkenankan mengosumsi alkohol dibawah pengawasan orang tua.

*) La La Land adalah sebutan untuk Los Angeles.

*) RB2140 1092/3F Wayfarer Clear Lenses adalah kacamata yang dipakai oleh Joe di Jonas L.A.

*) Kwik-E-Mart adalah lokasi fiksi di kartun The Simpsons, sebuah minimarket di Springfield.

*) Di serial Big Time Rush, Camille sempat casting untuk serial Degrassi: The Next Generation namun tidak mendapatkan perannya.

*) Ferrari 612 Scaglietti adalah salah satu mobil yang paling membuang energi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hari terakhir sekolah.**

Logan memasukkan barang-barang dalam lokernya ke dalam tas. Bisa dilihat, ada buku-buku seberat 3,5 kilogram yang tidak normal dibawa setiap hari ke sekolah, dan sebuah replika Saturnus.

"Hai, Logan!" seorang perempuan berambut coklat menghampiri Logan dengan setumpuk buku tahunan di tangannya.

"_Here's your yearbook, have a great holiday_!" katanya sambil menyerahkan buku tahunan pada Logan.

"_Thanks,_" Logan menerimanya.

"_Whazza_, Logan?"

"Yo! Car—wooot?" Logan kaget melihat Carlos berdiri di belakangnya sambil menenteng tas kemping besar.

"Kenapa kau membawa tas kemping?"

"Aku baru saja selesai mengambil barang-barangku di loker," jawab Carlos santai.

"Dan barang apa saja yang kau simpan disana sampai butuh tas kemping begini?" Logan facepalm.

"Semua buku, perlengkapan hoki, helm cadangan, _many things_." kata Carlos.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan semua barang-barangmu di loker sekolah? Apa saja isi tas-mu selama ini?" Logan mengunci lokernya, dan dia berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan Carlos.

"_Those are heavy_!" Carlos membela diri.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan—_brunette_- menghadang Logan dan Carlos.

"Carlos! _Here's your year book_!" katanya. "_By the way_, kalian melihat James? Kalau kalian bertemu, berikan buku tahunannya. Aku sudah mengisinya dan terlalu malu untuk menyerahkan padanya. Gotta go, bye!" perempuan itu berkata dengan sangat cepat. Setelah memberikan dua buku itu, dia cepat-cepat pergi.

Tolong masukkan efek suara jangkrik disini.

"_Hey, sign mine_." kata Carlos sambil menyerahkan buku tahunan ke Logan.

"_Mine too_," dan mereka bertukar buku tahunan.

"_Dear_, Carlos. Semoga kau masih hidup tahun depan,"

"_Dear_, Logan. _Get a life_."

Lalu mereka mengembalikan satu sama lain.

.

Saat-saat dimana jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuk Kevin. Karena dia bisa bersantai di ruangannya tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan muridnya. Saat dia sedang asyik duduk di kursinya sambil menghadap kipas angin—

"Kev, _have you seen Nick_?" Joe tiba-tiba masuk dan menyodori Kevin dengan pertanyaan.

"_Oh my_... Bisakah satu hari saja orang masuk ke ruanganku tanpa pertanyaan?" keluhnya.

"Dia benar._ This school is creep me out! The girls trying to chase me everyday_! Dan ada satu laki-laki misterius dengan helm yang terus mencoba menyerangku dengan _Cuda_!" kata Joe sambil mengarahkan kipas angin di meja Kevin ke arahnya.

"Tenang, ini hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Setelah ini kau bisa kembali pada kehidupan lamamu." kata Kevin.

"Ow... Ini hari terakhir sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah? Wow! _That's awesome_!"

"Kembali ke topik awal. Aku belum melihat Nick dua hari terakhir." Kevin kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

"Apa gertakanku kemarin membuatnya benar-benar pergi?" duga Joe.

"_Nick isn't that immature, unlike you_," kata Kevin.

"_I am mature_!" Joe membela diri.

.

_**Years ago.**_

Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kevin pada pukul 1 dinihari. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Kevin membuka pintu dan menemukan Joe berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil memeluk bantal.

"_Can I sleep with you tonight, Kev_?" pinta Joe.

"Kau sudah SMP, sudah saatnya kau menyadari kalau sweater di bawah ranjangmu itu bukan monster." Kevin menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

"_I was 12, okay_?"

"Oh? Benarkah? _Let me think_... Tahun pertama Frankie masuk sekolah, _how's that_?"

.

_**Years ago**_. (Secara spesifik tidak disebutkan untuk merahasiakan usia asli mereka)

Tom dan Sandy Lucas duduk di atas sofa sambil memegang _report card_ keempat anaknya. Sementara anak-anaknya duduk di atas karpet, menunggu reaksi orang tuanya.

"Kevin, _what a great progress_!" puji Sandy.

"Nick, _great rank as always—_" komentar Tom.

"Frankie, raport pertama yang mengesankan," lanjut Sandy.

"Oh, _how's mine_?" tanya Joe semangat.

Tom dan Sandy saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah kurang yakin. Akhirnya, ayahnya angkat bicara,

"_Well, at least you've tried._"

"_Me what_?" Joe menatap saudaranya satu per satu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terlebih pada Frankie.

"_Rank_-ku dikalahkan anak kelas satu SD? Memangnya dia siapa? Conan?" Joe marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan langsung pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

.

"Kev, itu luka lama yang tidak akan kita ungkit lagi." kata Joe mencoba untuk tetap terlihat santai.

"_You didn't take shower for three days! We almost called the police that time_!"

"Oke! Kevin, kembali ke masalah utama, dimana Nick sekarang!" Joe mengalihkan topik sebelum ia terlihat lebih bodoh lagi.

"Sudah coba hubungi dia?"

Joe menggeleng, "Tidak pernah hidup. Aku sudah ke hotel tempat dia menginap, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya, dan tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana,"

"Inilah mengapa seharusnya kita tinggal di satu hotel yang sama!" kata Kevin. Mendengar itu, Joe tidak menjawab. Dia diam sambil memandang langit-langit.

.

**1 minggu yang lalu.**

'_Rules are rules_, Joe. Kalian dibiayai di satu hotel, satu kamar.'

"Ayolah, Stella! Kamar itu hanya punya satu ranjang!" pinta Joe.

'Tapi cukup untuk kalian bertiga, kan?'

Nick merampas telepon genggam Joe dan berbicara pada Stella, "Aku tidak bisa tidur seranjang dengan dua orang ini. _C'mon_, Stella! FBI tidak sepelit itu, kan? Ini misi penting! Kami butuh dukungan moral dan fasilitas! Ayolah, kau ahli dalam bidang mengakali biaya seperti ini kan, _Special Agent _Stella Malone?" bujuk Nick.

'Aku tidak bisa, maaf.'

"Ini alasan kenapa seharusnya Stella sekali-kali jadi agen lapangan! Supaya dia tidak benar-benar patuh pada peraturan!" kata Joe.

'_Excuse me_?'

"_No, Stella. You're pretty, I love you._" Joe cepat-cepat meralat kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami bertiga tinggal di hotel yang berbeda?"

'Berikan padaku tiga nama tersangka, dan aku bisa mengakalinya dengan mengatakan kalian menyelidiki tiga orang berbeda untuk satu kasus,'

"_That's a deal_!" kata Nick dan Joe bersamaan.

.

"Kami punya cerita kami sendiri, Kevin..." kata Joe.

Disaat tidak ada yang tahu mau bicara apa lagi, seorang perempuan berambut coklat masuk sambil membawa dua buah buku tahunan.

"Mr. J! Mr. K! Ini buku tahunan kalian." katanya sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut pada mereka berdua.

"Guru juga dapat buku tahunan?" tanya Joe.

"Ya. Kau masuk nominasi. Coba lihat."

Joe membuka buku tahunannya, dan melihat ada fotonya terpampang di '_Wall of Fame_'. "_Best Glasses_? Aku seharusnya menjadi '_Best Face_' atau '_Most Handsome_' atau '_Best Haircut_'!" protes Joe.

"_You wear Ray-Ban. No one ever wear a sunglasses for a regular glasses._" kata Kevin. "Dan siapa Danielle Deleasa yang menandatangani _yearbook_-ku dengan tulisan warna pink dan ada dua gambar hati di akhir pesan?" kata Kevin sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman kosong tempat orang menandatangani _yearbook_. Di bagian bawah halaman tersebut memang ada sebuah pesan berbunyi, '_Have a nice summer, cupcake! You're cute_!'

"_School nurse,_" jawab perempuan itu. "_Have a great summer_!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Wow... Aku harus mencari nomor teleponnya nanti," kata Kevin sambil terus memandangi pesan di buku tahunannya. "Baiklah, kita bisa urus itu nanti. Kembali pada kasus. Kau sudah dekati Hawk?"

"Dia jatuh ke tanganku seperti bulu." Joe tersenyum puas.

.

**Kemarin.**

Joe masuk ke dalam ruangan wakil kepala sekolah sambil membawa sebotol Vodka.

"Hai, Mr Hawk!" sapanya.

"Hai, guru-baru-mencurigakan-yang-aku-tidak-tahu-namanya!"

"Mr. _Vice Principal_, kau tahu... Aku sudah berada selama beberapa hari di sekolah ini. Dan aku merasa aku benar-benar butuh seorang senior yang bisa membimbingku. Seseorang yang dewasa, bijak, bisa diandalkan—"

"Yeah, berhenti menjilatiku! berikan Vodka-mu, dan aku akan memberitahukanmu A sampai Z tentang semua yang harus kau ketahui!" kata Hawk. Joe memberikan Vodka yang dibawanya, dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Mr. Hawk. Aku dari dulu penasaran, bagaimana kisah masa lalu seorang yang hebat sepertimu?"

Hawk terdiam sejenak, memandang Joe dengan tatapan heran. "_Kid_... Wow, belum ada yang menanyakan tentang masa laluku. Aku... Aku merasa tersanjung," katanya.

"_I know_. Aku benar-benar menyanjunggmu, Mr. Hawk. Mungkin kau mau berbagi pengalamanmu denganku yang masih hijau ini?"

Hawk tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama,"

.

"Aku harus mendengarkan kisah masa lalunya selama 6 jam. Dan untungnya, enam jam cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk berat. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mengorek informasi, dia benar-benar pengedar narkoba. Lalu besok malam, dia akan bertransaksi dengan salah seorang kliennya di gudang tua yang ada di luar Dallas."

"Kau tahu siapa kliennya?"

"Tidak. Dia keburu pingsan." kata Joe dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"_Stetson Family_, dari luar mereka adalah keluarga selebriti, tapi sisi gelapnya? Mereka salah satu drug dealer paling terkenal di Las Vegas,"

"_Nick! You're back_!" kata Kevin senang.

"_I'm never leaving_," ralat Nick.

"Lalu kemana saja kau dua hari ini?" tanya Joe.

"Las Vegas. Duh." jawab Nick santai.

"Kau pergi ke Las Vegas tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" Joe terlihat kaget.

"If I told you, especially you, Joe—" Nick menunjuk ke arah Joe. "-kalian pasti meminta ikut dan menghambat investigasi-ku."

"Oh, ayolah! Itu bukan pertama kalinya kita ke Las Vegas, kan?" kata Kevin.

.

**6 bulan yang lalu.**

Kevin, Joe dan Nick baru saja sampai di bandara internasional Las Vegas. Garis bawahi kata bandara. Kevin dan Joe terlihat takjub dengan sederetan mesin _jackpot_ yang menggoda sekali untuk dimainkan.

"Ayo, kita harus segera cari tempat menginap." kata Nick. Tapi percuma, dua orang di belakangnya sudah hilang dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di depan mesin_ jackpot_.

"_Just 10 minutes_." pinta Joe dan Kevin.

.

"Dan akhirnya kalian bermain selama 5 jam!" kata Nick.

"Salahkan mesin jackpot yang mengundang nafsu itu!" kata Kevin.

"Dan tidak ada ruginya, aku bisa membeli _iPhone_ baru," Joe memamerkan telepon genggamnya.

Nick tidak menjawab, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan penemuannya. "_Drug dealer_ gelap seperti Hawk pasti banyak berurusan dengan orang-orang sejenisnya di kota paling berdosa itu. Jadi aku mencari tahu kesana dan mendapat keluarga Stetson."

"Stetson... Jett Stetson? Aktor sok ganteng itu?" tebak Joe.

"Benar. Dan dia bersekolah di _Palm Woods Academy._"

"Yang berarti dia adalah penghubung antara keluarganya dan pengecer narkoba yang kita cari,"

Joe dan Nick memandang Kevin dengan wajah datar, "Pengecer?"

"Oke, itu mungkin bukan bahasa yang keren!" kata Kevin membela diri. "Tapi masalahnya, dimana letak gudangnya? Kita tidak mungkin mengelilingi hutan, kan?"

"Hei, kau bilang murid yang kau tanyai kemarin itu pergi ke gudang yang ada di tengah hutan diluar Dallas, kan?" kata Nick.

"Mungkin itu gudang yang sama." tambah Joe.

"Dia bilang perjalanannya memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam." kata Kevin.

"_Great, I'll call Macy and ask her to find it via GPS_," Nick mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

"Macy?" tanya Joe dan Kevin bersamaan.

"_What_? Kalian tahu dia, dia dari CART *), dia kerja bersama kita,"

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil perempuan dengan nama depan mereka—kecuali Stella-" kata Joe.

"_Okay, fine_, Mrs. Misa. Puas?" Nick menghela nafas panjang lalu menelepon Macy.

'Hai, Nick!'

"Hai, Macy. Dengar, aku punya permintaan. Bisa kau pastikan titik tempat sesuai dengan keterangan yang kusebutkan?"

'_You're dealing with CART, baby_!'

"Cari gudang yang berada di dalam hutan yang lokasinya di luar Dallas. Perjalanan dari kota ke sana kurang lebih dua jam, kepadatan lalu lintas dan kecepatan kendaraan rata-rata,"

'Kau harus lebih spesifik tentang kecepatan rata-rata.'

"Dua jam untuk perjalanan di malam hari, range 80-110 km/jam."

'Kau mau aku melakukannya dengan cepat atau dengan keterangan selengkap-lengkapnya?'

"_Surprise me_,"

'Oke, satu gudang tua, 180 km dari Reverchon Park, Dallas. 20 km dari pinggir jalan ke area hutan. 79 x 64 meter persegi. 6 pintu masuk, utara, selatan, timur, barat, tenggara dan timur laut. Terakhir dipakai Agustus 1983 sebagai gudang anggur. Tidak pernah dipakai lagi sampai Februari 2007 dibeli oleh pria bernama George Hawk.'

"_Thanks, Macy_."

'_Anytime_.'

.

**Besok malam.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul 9 malam, dan Logan masih berada di Kwik-E-Mart untuk membeli cemilan tengah malam. Jam 12 malam ini, dia mau menonton 'No String Attached' dan akrtis favoritnya, Natalie Portman. Setelah merasa keranjang belanjaannya penuh, Logan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Hei, Logan! Kau masih berkeliaran di luar rumah jam segini?" perempuan berambut brunette itu nampak sedikit terkejut melihat Logan.

"Ya, hanya keluar untuk membeli beberapa snack," kata Logan sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya.

"Have you seen Nick? Dia belum mengambil buku tahunannya. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong berikan. Karena besok aku sudah tidak berada di Dallas lagi," perempuan itu menyerahkan buku tahunan pada Logan.

"Kau membawa ini?"

"Mengantisipasi kalau tiba-tiba aku bertemu saat dia belanja disini,"

Logan memandangi buku tahunan itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia berkata—

"Hei, boleh pinjam pulpen?"

.

Nick baru saja selesai membeli tambahan _ammo_ untuk senjatanya. Menurut rencana, mereka bertiga akan langsung bertemu di lokasi perkara saja. Mengikuti insting, dia sengaja melewati Reverchon Park. Dan benar saja, empat buah mobil dengan tipe yang sama diparkir disana. Nick memarkir mobilnya agak jauh, dan mengintai mereka dengan _scopes_-nya.

"_Silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG_ *), huh? Mereka benar-benar _villains_."

Dari balik lensa _scopes_-nya, bisa terlihat Hawk sedang bersama beberapa orang bergaya mafia dengan jas dan kacamata hitam. Samar-samar terlihat juga kalau mereka dibekali dengan senjata. Hawk masuk bersama tiga orang ke dalam salah satu mobil, dan pergi duluan. Dilanjutkan oleh dua mobil lainnya. Sementara—

"_Holly crap_!" umpat Nick saat salah satu dari mereka menyadari kalau dia sedang mengintai mereka. Nick langsung membanting setir, berbelok, dan lari dari tempat itu secepan mungkin.

Dor! Satu tembakan mengenai ban mobilnya. Mobil Nick oleng, dan sepertinya akan menabrak sebuah pohon. Dua detik saja terlambat keluar, Nick mungkin sudah mati sekarang.

"Astaga, untung aku tidak memakai sabuk pengaman," desahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya saudara-saudara, pelanggaran lalu lintas menyelamatkan hidup seseorang.

Dua dari sisa anak buah Hawk mengejarnya. Nick langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan lari menghindar. Sepertinya dia akan berbuat kriminal sebentar lagi.

.

Logan memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke jok belakang mobilnya, saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah mobilnya, membuka pintu pengemudi, dan langsung tancap gas. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik dan untungnya, Logan terpental masuk ke dalam mobil bukan keluar. Dengan panik, dia menutup pintu penumpang belakang, dan maju untuk melihat siapa yang mencuri mobilnya bersama pemiliknya.

"Nick?"

"_Dimples_?"

Dor! Satu tembakan nyaris mengenai mobil Logan.

"_Holly crap_! Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Logan panik. Dengan susah payah, dia setengah merayap untuk mencapai kursi penumpang depan.

"_It's just a dream_! Kau tutup matamu, dan begitu bangun, ini semua tidak pernah terjadi!" kata Nick.

Logan menutup matanya, sepuluh detik kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan masih panik, "_Still here_!" teriaknya. "Astaga! Aku harusnya dari dulu mengambil tindakan! Ada yang salah denganmu! Sekarang kau mencuri mobilku dan kejar-kejaran dengan mobil yang menembak ke arah kita?"

"Diamlah! Dan pasang sambuk pengaman!"

Dor! Dor! Dua tembakan lagi. Masih belum mengenai mobil Logan.

"_You stupid! We're gonna die_!"

"Tenanglah,_ dimples_! Kau mengganggu konsetrasiku!"

"Kau gila! Kuberitahu, kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat! Astaga, ada mobil dibelakang mengejar kita!"

"_Oh crap_,"

"Jangan injak gas lebih dari itu! Ini mobil rental!"

"Oke, _dimples_! _Pop quiz_! Berapa peluang keberhasilan jika aku menembak orang-orang dibelakang dengan kecepatan seperti ini!"

"_You what_?"

"_Just answer_!"

"Oke... Ah... Mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan 78km/jam, dan mobil dibelakang kurang lebih sama. Jarak antara dua mobil sekitar 300 meter. Jalanan cukup ramai, pencahayaan remang-remang, tidak ada angin, dan ada sekitar tiga sampai lima mobil yang berada diantara dua mobil ini. Nick, kurasa peluangnya nyaris nol," kata Logan.

"_Oh yeah_?" Nick langsung memutar setir ke sebelah kanan dan melaju di jalan satu arah yang sepi. "Bagaimana kalau disini?"

"Yah, karena tidak ada kendaraan disini, kurasa akan lebih baik!" "_Wait a minute—_" Logan tiba-tiba menyadari kalau dia terlibat makin jauh dalam kasus ini.

"Lanjutkan analisismu!"

"Argh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Hm... Pistol yang kau pakai-"

"_Glock 23_ *)"

"_Glock 23. 40 S&W_, berat 19,3 gram, bisa mengisi sampai 16 peluru berdiameter 10 mm, tegangan maksimum 240 Mpa, peluru—"

"_Warrior Arms JHP_,"

"_Warrior Arms JHP_, 155 gram, kecepatan 376 m/s yang artinya 104,4 km/jam, kemampuan 712 _Joule_—"

"Logan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, langsung saja, apa aku bisa menembak atau tidak!"

"Ini gila, tapi kurasa kau bisa berhasil—48 persen,"

"Tida kusangkan pengetahuanmu tentang senjata bagus juga. _Alright, dimples_! Pegang setir,". Dengan susah payah Logan dan Nick mencoba untuk bertukar posisi duduk sambil terus melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Dan setelah itu Nick mengambil sesuatu dari belakang bajunya.

"_Holly crap_!"

"_What? Never seen bolt-action rifle before_? Aku masih punya tiga _rifle_ lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan _Carcano_ M91/38? *)"

"Mudah, ini hanya tiruan," kata Nick santai. "Tapi kemampuannya tidak kalah dari yang asli," Nick membuka jendela, memasang _scopes_ di _rifle_-nya dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dan menembak.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku bersusah payah memikirkan kemampuan _Glock_-mu kalau ujung-ujungnya kau menggunakan _Carcano_?" protes Logan, dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Karena kalau _Glock_ saja berhasil, apalagi senjata ini, kan?" dan kali ini Nick benar-benar bersiap. Setengah badannya kini sudah berada di luar mobil.

Dor! Satu peluru menyerempet mobil rental Logan. Mereka sudah mengambil langkah duluan. Melihat mobilnya kena peluru, Logan pun naik darah.

"Oke! Ini sudah diluar batas! Bunuh mereka, Nick!" kata Logan.

"Haha, _thanks. Good advice_," kata Nick sakarstik. Dia pertama-tama mengincar kepala musuh yang berada di kursi penumpang belakang. Namun nampaknya dia sudah menyadari kepalanya diincar, maka dia dengan cekatan langsung mengambil senjatanya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik jendela.

"_Stupid._" satu tembakan Nick tepat mengenai kepala orang itu. Mengingat kemampuan senjata ini seperti apa, orang itu terpental keluar dari mobil dengan setengah kepala pecah, jatuh terpental ke aspal dan bisa dipastikan mati.

Merasa situasi makin tidak terkendali dan kehilangan satu anggota, pihak musuh mulai menembakkan peluru bertubi-tubi. Dan salah satunya berhasil mengenai kaca belakang mobil Logan. Nick langsung kembali masuk sebelum tembakan liar itu mengenainya.

"Astaga! Aku akan ditagih untuk semua kerusakan ini!" kata Logan.

"_Logan, changed plan_! Kau bisa menggunakan pistol?" tanya Nick.

"Aku cuma pernah bermain _airsoft gun_ dengan peluru BB," kata Logan.

"Bagus, berarti kau amatiran."

"_Excuse me_?"

Nick mengeluarkan _Glock_ 23 miliknya, "Aku ingin kau mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka,"

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku untuk menembak orang yang ada dibelakangku dan menyetir kedepan disaat yang bersamaan?"

"_Dimples_, kau bisa melakukannya. Kau jenius! Saat mereka sibuk mengelak tembakan amatir-mu, aku bisa menyerang mereka," kata Nick. "Hanya tersisa tiga peluru disini, masih ada tiga musuh dibelakang sana. Aku tidak mau membuang peluruku,"

Logan menghela nafas berat, "Berikan _Glock_-mu!" Logan merampas pistol itu dari Nick. Tangan kirinya siap dengan pistol dan tangan kanannya memegang setir. Dia memastikan jalanan benar-benar aman di depan dan—

Dor! Dor! Dua peluru ditembakan Logan secara beruntun ke arah belakang, dan mengenai salah satu ban mobil mereka. Nick langsung keluar dan menembak kepala satu orang lagi yang juga duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

Dor! Dor! Dua tembakan lagi dari Logan, satu diantaranya berhasil memecahkan kaca depan mobil perak itu.

"_Eat that_! Siapa suruh memecahan kaca belakang mobilku!" Logan tertawa kemenangan.

Dor! Musuh dibelakang membalas Logan dengan satu tembakan yang mengenai kaca spionnya.

"Ini benar-benar diluar batas kesabaranku!" Logan menembak sekali lagi, dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, tembakan Logan selanjutnya berhasil menembuk kepala musuh yang duduk di samping pengemudi.

"Wow, Logan! Ternyata kau bukan amatiran!" puji Nick. Tapi yang dipuji malah ketakutan.

"Aku membunuh seseorang dengan pistol yang bahkan bukan milikku!" jeritnya.

"Yang terakhir." Nick sudah bersiap untuk menembak si pengemudi, tapi tidak disangka-sangka dia malah langsung banting setir ke arah pohon, menabrakkan diri dan—

BAM! Mobil _Mercedes-Benz_ itu meledak dengan naas.

"Dia bunuh diri?" tanya Logan tidak yakin setelah mereka berada cukup jauh.

"Dia benar-benar penjahat berkarakter," Nick masuk ke dalam mobil. "Dia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir ditangan pihak lawan,"

Sejenak keduanya hening. Kemudian, Logan membuka topik pembicaraan lagi.

"_I can't believe it_. Meskipun tidak sengaja, tapi aku sudah merenggut nyawa seseorang dengan tanganku. _Oh damn_! Aku bahkan gemetaran memegang setir!" umpatnya sambil memukul setir.

"_I know_. Aku juga punya pengalaman membunuh pertamaku," kata Nick. "Dan tenanglah, kau membunuh musuh negara." hibur Nick.

"Ya, tapi mereka manusia juga kan? Sejahat apapun mereka, pasti ada yang berduka untuk mereka!" kata Logan. Nick tidak membalas.

"Aww, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan pekerjaanmu, aku—" Logan salah tingkah saat menyadari kalau dia sudah salah bicara.

"_It's okay_, Logan." Nick langsung memotong. "Aku juga sering memikirkan tentang keluarga mereka. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa minta maaf pada mereka secara pribadi—"

Logan tidak menjawab. Keduanya pun kembali terdiam satu sama lain.

"Hei, Nick. Aku tidak akan dituntut karena membunuh seseorang kan?"

"Tenang, namamu tidak akan kusebutkan di laporan,"

"_Great_,"

Sekali lagi hening. Tolong masukkan efek suara jangkrik disini.

"Buku tahunanmu," Logan menyerahkan buku tahunan yang diambilnya dari Kwik-E-Mart tadi.

"Apa maksud dari 'Kita selesaikan masalah ini sehabis liburan. Jangan kabur'?"

"Tadinya aku mau menyelesaikan masalah antara kau, aku dan Camille. Tapi setelah kejadian ini... Lupakan saja." kata Logan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku menjadi '_Best Dimples_' tahun ini."

Sekali lagi hening.

"Nick, karena aku sudah terlibat sejauh ini, kurasa aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu,"

"_Thanks, dimples_."

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

.

"Habis bensin? Kenapa kau tidak meminjam mobil yang lebih irit bensin?" Nick frustasi di pinggiran jalan sambil memandang mobil sewaan Logan.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku harus menyetir keluar Dallas dan terlibat dalam misi agen rahasia!" Logan membela diri.

"Aku tidak akan sampai tepat waktu..." Nick terlihat makin gelisah.

"Oke, _bad timing but_—Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, kau ini siapa, mereka itu siapa dan aku sekarang sedang terjerumus dalam masalah apa?" tanya Logan bertubi-tubi.

Nick mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku Nick Lucas, aku FBI. Dua saudaraku, Joe dan Kevin juga FBI. Singkatnya, kami FBI bersaudara,"

"Nick!"

"Oke, kami bertiga pergi ke Dallas untuk menyelidiki adanya kasus perdagangan obat terlarang ke remaja di Dallas,"

"_Wait_, kenapa federal agen menangani kasus seperti ini? _C'mon! We're in Dallas_! Biasanya polisi setempat saja yang menangani kasus seperti itu," kata Logan.

"Ya, sampai salah seorang agen FBI ditemukan tewas ditembak saat dia tidak sengaja memergoki transaksi,"

"Aw—_wait_! Jadi ini kasus perdagangan obat terlarang dan pembunuhan? _Holly crap_! Kenapa kau membawaku pada kasus berbahaya begini!"

"Logan, keterlibatanmu itu tidak disengaja. Kau saat itu berada di lokasi dan waktu yang salah, dan aku sedang dalam keadaan mendesak dan... Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk menangkap mereka!" sekali lagi Nick memarahi mobil tidak berdosa itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ada mobil yang lewat dan memberi tumpangan kalau mereka tahu tujuanmu kemana," Logan memperburuk suasana.

Sepuluh detik saja, mungkin Nick sudah menembak kepala _math-geek_ ini dengan _Carcano_-nya. Namun, sebuah mobil _Red Ferrari 458 Italia_ berhenti di depan mereka *).

"Hai, butuh tumpangan?" suara familiar itu membuat Logan tercengang.

"Kendall?"

"Hei, Nick! Sepertinya kau mengalami krisis!" dari jendela kursi penumpang belakang, ada lagi suara familiar yang kali ini membuat Nick kaget.

"Kevin?" teriaknya. Dan satu kepala lagi keluar dari jendela. "Joe?"

"Logan! Wah, padahal tadinya aku mau menyombong padamu begitu aku kembali ke Dallas,"

"James?" Logan histeris.

"_We're having a 007 moment_!"

"_And Carlos_?" dia nyaris pingsan.

"Bukannya seharusnya kita bertemu di sana, kenapa kalian berdua ada disini dan menumpang mobil orang?" Nick menunjuk-nunjuk mobil Kendall.

Kevin melirik ke arah Joe. Joe mengangguk sekali dan melirik ke arah James. James sibuk menyisir rambutnya tapi sempat melirik ke arah Carlos di belakangnya. Carlos mengangkat bahunya dan melirik ke arah Kendall. Kendall mengangkat alis kanannya dan melirik ke arah Kevin. Kevin melirik ke arah Nick dan berkata,

"_We have our sad story too..._"

.

**Dua puluh menit yang lalu.**

Hasrat Joe untuk menendang 1953 _Buick Skylark Convertible_*) milik Kevin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sungguh dia tidak bisa percaya, dari 365 hari dalam setahun, mobil itu memilih hari ini.

"Ini alasan kenapa kau seharusnya memilih mobil yang lebih tahan banting!"

"_Don't blame on me or my baby! You hurt her feeling_!" Kevin mengusap-usap spion mobilnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Bagaimana cara kita sampai tepat waktu kalau seperti ini?" Joe makin panik.

"Kita bisa menunggu kendaraan lewat dan mengantar kita sampai ke dekat sana," usul Kevin.

"Ya, kemudian kita akan bilang 'Hei, kami Joe dan kevin, kami berdua adalah FBI yang ingin menangkap pengedar narkoba! Haha!' tidak, kan, Kev?"

"Oke, rencana B. Joe, kau bisa melepas semua bajumu dan berdiri di pinggir jalan sana. Aku yakin pasti akan ada kendaraan yang berhenti. Setelah itu akan kutembak dia dan kita bisa kabur dengan kendaraanya,"

"Kevin! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan ketampanan dan keseksian tubuhku untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal itu!" tolak Joe.

"Lalu, apa kau punya ide lain lagi? Tidak mungkin di tengah-tengah jalan sepi seperti ini ada orang yang lewat membawa mobil dan berkata, 'Hei! Bukannya kalian Kevin dan Joe?' tidak, kan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti, dan pengemudinya berkata, "Mr. J? Mr. K?"

.

"Jadi singkat cerita, Kendall, Carlos dan James sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota dan melihat kami berdua sedang kesusahan di pinggir jalan. Dan kami pun menumpang mereka. Tidak kusangka kau juga akan mengalami krisis yang sama bersama si _dimples_," Joe mengakhiri cerita.

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua sudah cerita pada mereka!" duga Nick.

"Ya, tentu! Kami sudah tahu kalau kalian bertiga adalah FBI bersaudara!" timpal Carlos.

"Kalian berdua adalah agen federal! Bagaimana bisa kalian membongkar identitas kalian semudah itu?"

"_You told me too_, Nick" kata Logan.

"Oke, cukup semuanya! Kalian punya misi yang harus diselesaikan, kan? Masuklah!" Kendall mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

"Nah, apa kita punya rencana baru?" Joe memulai rapat dadakan.

"Dari tempat keberangkatan Hawk, ada tiga mobil. Dua sudah berangkat ke sana, dan satu sudah kulumpuhkan—" kata Nick.

"Ehem!" Logan berdehem cukup keras dari kursi penumpang paling belakang.

"Oke, Logan banyak membantu tadi. _The point is_, dugaanku, pasti lebih dari 8 orang. Dan orang yang bertransaksi dengannya pasti juga tidak mungkin sendiri," lanjut Nick.

"Jadi kita hanya bertiga, dan harus menghentikan lebih dari sepuluh orang?" Kevin terlihat kurang yakin.

"Hei! Kalian melupakan kami berempat!" kata James.

"_No way! You guys still underage_!" tolak Nick.

"Jangan meremehkan kami! Kami sudah saling mencoba membunuh selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun!" kata Kendall. "Ya, meski sebenarnya kami tidak benar-benar ingin mencoba membunuh satu sama lain," Kendall mengonfirmasi.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengajak mereka—" kata Joe. Saat keempat pemuda ini menatapnya dengan tatapan senang karena merasa telah diberi kepercayaan—

"Mereka bisa jadi umpan!" lanjutnya.

"Auch!" Joe menjerit kesakitan saat James menginjak kakiknya. "_What was that_?"

"_Really, Joe? We are way better than you think_!" kata James. "Carlos sangat jago dalam karate!" James menunjuk Carlos dibelakangnya, sementara Carlos tersenyum bangga sambil memukul-mukul helm-nya.

"Aku, dewa dalam permainan _airsoft gun_ dan pistol karet!" James menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kendall tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan tongkat hoki-nya, bukan Cuma untuk berolahraga, tapi juga untuk membuat orang geger otak!" James melanjutkan.

"Hei, kenapa Cuma aku saja yang terkesan jelek?" protes Kendall.

"Dan Logan, _Logan is the brain_! Mungkin dia terlihat paling lemah, tapi dia punya kemampuan berlari diatas rata-rata!"

"Singkatnya, kami berempat sudah terlibat sejauh ini, apa kalian tidak mau kami sekalian membantu?" tawar Logan.

Nick, Joe dan Kevin saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Kevin yang angkat bicara. "Kalau kalian mati dalam medang pertempuran, jangan hantui kami,"

"_Deal_!" koor empat pemuda itu dengan semangat.

.

Mobil Kendall berhenti di pinggiran jalan yang jauh lebih sepi lagi. Di sebelah kanan-kiri mereka hanyalah hutan yang horror dan gelap. Namun, dari kejauhan samar-samar mereka bisa melihat ada sebuah bangunan yang bercahaya, tanda kalau ada orang didalamnya.

"Itu gudangnya," kata Kevin.

"_Aww yeah! I'm so excited_!" James terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia dan Carlos sekali lagi melakukan _high five_.

"Oke, Logan, rencana, sekarang!" kata Nick.

"_Why me_?"

"_Just answer_!" koor yang lain.

"_Let me think_... Kita bisa menggunakan dua orang dengan _self-defense_ tinggi untuk menjadi umpan. Kurasa akan banyak orang berjaga di sekitar gudang itu."

"Aku dan Carlos bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, tugas mengalihkan perhatian hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang tampan sepertiku," kata James, sempat-sempatnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan _Cuda_ dan memakainya.

"_Cuda_? Jadi kau yang menyerangku selama ini?" Joe membelak kaget.

"_I'm the face! You can't take that from me_!" James membela diri.

"Haha, kau hanya iri karena aku lebih tampan darimu, James!" ejek Joe.

"_I am not_!"

"_Yes you are, kiddo_!"

Kevin memberikan Joe _head-slap, _dan Carlos memukul kepala James dengan tongkat hoki agar mereka berdua diam. Tiga orang yang lain hanya _poker faces_.

"Begitu mereka lengah, satu orang menembak mereka dari jauh," lanjut Nick.

"_I'm the best sniper here_," Kevin mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang menyadari mereka ditembak?" kata Kendall.

"Nah, itu tugas _sniper_ nomor dua. Saat James dan Carlos mengalihkan perhatian penjaga, satu orang lagi bersembunyi diantara penjaga di depan dan penjaga yang berada lebih dekat dengan gudang," kata Logan.

"Jadi begitu penjaga pertama jatuh dan penjaga kedua menyadari itu, _sniper_ kedua langsung menembak. Oke, kurasa aku bisa melakukan tugas itu," kata Joe.

"Setelah penjaga diluar berhasil dikalahkan, aku dan Kendall akan menyamar dan masuk. Sementara yang lain bersiap di tiap-tiap pintu masuk disekeliling gudang," kata Nick.

"Dan saat kalian menyerang, aku akan membawa mobil mendekati gudang supaya kalau terjadi apa-apa, kita bisa langsung kabur," Logan mengakhiri rencananya.

"Kurasa ini akan berhasil," kata Kevin.

"Hei, tapi kalian berempat kan tidak punya senjata?" tanya Joe.

Kendall, Logan, James dan Carlos saling melempar pandangan, dan berkata dengan mantap, "_We are the weapon itself_."

.

**Mission Possible-but difficul tasks-**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011

T. Humor/Adventure

I own nothing. Nor Big Time Rush or Jonas, or anything mentioned in this fiction

.

Yeah! Chapter dua! How's that? Lebih kerasa nggak actionnya? Atau pada bingung? Saya sendiri juga bingung. Inilah kalau author picisan mencoba menulis ala serial crime.

Chapter depan adalah yang terakhir. You gonna love it.

Respect and support everyone in these fandoms by buying their works properly. Also if you want to try some dangerous scenes here, please don't.

Xoxo

Rin

.

Keterangan:

*) Computer Analysis Response Team. Tugasnya untuk menganalisis semua bukti yang berhubungan dengan teknologi.

*) Soundwave, autobot antagonis di Transformers Dark Of The Moon bertransformasi menjadi Silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

*) Glock 23 .40 S&W adalah senjata yang biasa digunakan oleh agen FBI.

*) 6.5x52mm Mannlicher Italian Carcano M91/38 Bolt-Action Riffle adalah senjata yang digunakan oleh pembunuh Presiden Amerika Serikat JFK.

*) Mirage salah satu autobot di Transformers Dark of The Moon bertransformasi menjadi Red Ferrari 458 Italia.

*) 1953 Buick Skylark Convertible adalah mobil yang dibeli Kevin di episode pertama Jonas LA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Possible-but difficul tasks-**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2011

T. Humor/Adventure

I own nothing. Nor Big Time Rush or Jonas, or anything mentioned in this fiction

.

James dan Carlos saling diam, tidak ada yang bersuara satupun. Hanya terdengar desahan nafas yang semakin lama semakin tidak teratur. James menggunakan telepon genggamnya sebagai senter, dan carlos menggunakan senter laser yang biasa digunakan untuk presentasi.

"Kau takut, James?" bisik Carlos.

James tertawa hambar dengan raut wajah aneh, "Takut? Haha! Seorang James takut berada 200 kilometer dari rumah, di tengah-tengah hutan tanpa ada penghuni kecuali hewan buas dan sekarang menjadi umpan untuk mafia berpistol? Tentu tidak!" katanya.

SRAK! Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari balik rerumputan.

"Hua!" teriak James dan Carlos sambil refleks berpelukan, lebih tepatnya secara refleks James melompat ke arah Carlos dan Carlos menggendongnya ala pengantin baru. Ternyata cuma musang.

"Carlos... _If we die, we die together okay_?" kata James dengan nada suara pilu.

"Iya..." balas Carlos. Setelah agak lama berjalan, akhirnya James dan Carlos melihat siluet dua orang bertubuh besar berdiri membelakangi sebuah gedung tua yang bercahaya.

.

150 meter dari tempat James dan Carlos, Kevin dan Joe sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Joe pada Kevin yang sedang mengintai dengan Riflescope Night Vision Spartan*).

"Mereka sudah bertemu dua penjaga pertama." kata Kevin.

"Huff, giliranku!" kata Joe sambil merakit _AR-15_-nya*). "Good luck, Kevin!"

"_Yeah, you too. Please don't die_,"

"_Like the hell I will_,"

.

"Hai! Syukurlah akhirnya kami bertemu dengan makhluk hidup sejenis!" kata James sambil tersenyum melihat dua pria besar di depannya.

"_Kiddo_, kalian tidak boleh pergi lebih jauh dari ini," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"_Kenapa_?" tanya Carlos.

"_Please, leave_." kata orang yang satunya.

"Ayolah! Kami berdua hanya remaja yang tersesat di tengah hutan!" kata James dengan wajah memohon.

"Ya, kendaraan kami mogok, kami tidak punya makanan atau persiapan darurat apapun. Kami hanya mengikuti cahaya yang membawa kami ke gudang itu," tambah Carlos.

"Kendaraan kalian ada di pinggir jalan, kan? Kenapa malah masuk ke dalam hutan?"

Carlos dan James saling berpandangan, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Ah... Kami mau mengunjungi nenek kami yang tinggal di hutan ini," kata Carlos.

"_Get out of here_!" bentak pria pertama. Mereka berdua lalu mengeluarkan _.45 Revolver_ dari balik jas-nya. James dan Carlos mundur dengan cepat.

"Aaa!" James memekik. "Eat this!" James mengeluarkan dua botol Cuda dari sakunya dan menyemprotannya ke mata dua pria itu.

Saat mereka mulai kehilangan fokus karena diserang James, Carlos mundur dan menarik nafas panjang. "Corndogs!" teriak Carlos.

.

"Siapa yang membuat kode bodoh seperti itu, sih?" desah Kevin. Dia mengunci sasaran, saat James dan Carlos menepi ke dekat pohon, saat itulah yang paling aman untuk menembak.

Lewat scope yang dipasang pada SCP-70/90-nya*), Kevin bersiap untuk menembak.

"_Say hello to my Beretta_,"

Dor! Dor! Dua tembakan beruntun yang sangat mulus dan sunyi. Kalau tidak berada paling tidak 50 meter, suara tembakan itu terdengar lebih seperti angin kencang yang tiba-tiba bertiup.

"_Hm, that was easy_," gumamnya penuh kepuasan.

.

Dua pria lain yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk gudang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dua temannya.

"Hei, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ambruk?" kata pria satu sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Agak samar-samar memang, tapi tetap terlihat mencurigakan.

"Aku akan periksa," kata pria kedua.

Sementara di balik pohon, Joe sudah siap dengan senjatanya.

"_Man in black, not so cool comparing to a bright shiny sniper in darkness_," Joe bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Melepas kacamatanya, mengunci sasaran, dan—

Dor! Pria itu langsung ambruk.

"_What the heck_?" teriak pria yang kedua. Dia langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah tembakan tadi, yang berarti ke arah Joe.

"_Oh crap! Damn_! Dimana kacamataku?" gumamnya ditengah kepanikan sambil mencari-cari kacamatanya. Terlalu beresiko untuk menembak.

Dor! Satu tembakan nyaris menyerempet kepala Joe, dia langsung tiarap.

Dor! Tembakan kedua—menggunakan penyadap-berasal dari seberang, langsung menembus kaki pria kedua itu. Kendall keluar pertama dari tempat persembunyian dan mengayunkan tongkat hokinya ke kepala pria itu. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya geger otak dan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.

"_Double check,_*)" kata Kendall.

Kevin, James dan Carlos keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan segera menghampiri Kendall.

"Wow, kenapa tadi itu bunyi tembakannya berbeda?" kata Kevin.

"Tembakan kedua itu dariku," kata Nick sambil memutar _Glock_-nya dengan gaya koboi.

"Oh, Kendall. Itu akan meninggalkan bekas," Carlos berempati melihat bekas pukulan yang diayunkan Kendall.

"Sialan, tembakannya hampir merusak rambutku!" umpat Joe sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"_Here, use mine_," James meminjamkan _lucky comb_-nya.

"_Thanks. And James, if you can be so kind—_"

"Ya, aku tahu." James mengeluarkan cerminnya juga. Melihat dua orang ini, yang lain hanya bisa_ facepalm_.

"Rencana selanjutnya, kita berdua masuk?" kata Kendall pada Nick.

"Kendall, kau punya senjata yang lebih mudah disembunyikan daripada sebuah tongkat hoki?" tanya Kevin.

"_Nay_. Aku hanya punya, dan bisa menggunakan ini." jawab Kendall.

"Tidak mungkin membiarkan Kendall masuk tanpa senjata." kata Nick.

"_Yes, and you are a terrible actor. Undercover is not your speciality_," kata Joe sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku tersanjung dikritik oleh orang yang tidak bisa menembak karena alasan tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata," kata Nick sarkastik.

"Hey, paling tidak aku aktor yang baik." Joe membela diri. Dia mengembalikan sisir dan cermin pada James, dan saat itulah, Kendall mendapatkan ide.

.

Tok! Tok! Pintu gudang itu diketok dari luar. Saat pintu dibuka—

"Hai!" sapa pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata hitam.

"Kuharap ini penting,"

"_It's cold outside_." kata pria kedua yang berambut hitam.

"Dan? "

"Bagaiman kalau kita bertukar posisi sebentar? Hanya tiga puluh menit, setelah itu kami berdua akan kembali berjaga di luar lagi." kata pria berambut coklat.

"Baiklah, 30 menit." lalu dia bersama satu orang lagi bertukar posisi dengan pria berambut coklat dan hitam itu.

"_Stay strong,_" pria berambut hitam itu mengatakan kata-kata terakhir sebelum menutup pintu gudang. Dan ditengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja dua orang ini diserang dengan tongkat hoki dan kepala.

"Ah... Tongkatku penyok! Ini kesayanganku," Kendall terlihat sedikit sedih saat ujung tongkat hokinya penyok.

"Carlos, kau benar-benar menyerang dengan kepala? Kau seperti banteng," komentar Kevin.

Carlos menepuk-nepuk helm-nya dan menyeringai kecil, "Aku punya kepala yang kuat dan tahan setrum!"

"Sekarang kita berpencar di tiap pintu masuk dan menunggu kode dari mereka," komando Nick. Mereka berempat lalu saling berpencar dan bersiap untuk perang yang sebenarnya.

.

James dan Joe mulai membaur bersama anak buah Hawk yang lain sambil terus memperhatikan kejadian di dalam.

"_That's Hawk_." bisik James sambil menunjuk pria serba hitam yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Mr. Stetson.

"James, kau maju ke depan, aku akan memeriksa kondisi di gudang ini," bisik Joe. James mengangguk sekali dan mereka berpisah.

"Hei, kalian bisa dengan suaraku?" bisik James.

.

Nick menerima sinyal penyadap suara yang ada pada James.

"Ya, James. Aku bisa mendengarmu,"

'Nick, Hawk sekarang berada di dekat pintu paling belakang, itu lokasimu sekarang kan?'

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau jangan banya bicara sebelum orang mencurigaimu."

'_Roger_'

James nampaknya berjalan makin mendekati Hawk, Nick bisa mendengar suara Hawk dan Mr. Stetson dengan jelas.

'...ini tidak terlalu berbeda dari marijuana...'

.

Mr. Stetson terlihat sedikit kurang yakin dengan Hawk. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hawk dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jett, apa kau yakin ini orangnya?"

Jett yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya mencoba meyakinkan, "Tentu saja, dad! Dia satu-satunya orang bernama George Hawk di Dallas," kata Jett.

"Mr Stetson, produk-ku ini sudah terbukti memiliki efek yang kuat. Dan lagipula aku mempunyai rumah kaca khusus untuk memproduksi, _fresh from the oven_," kata Hawk.

Mr. Stetson nampak berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"Well... Apa kau sudah punya penawaran?"

.

"Hawk membuat narkobanya sendiri..." gumam Nick. Dia langsung sadar dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Joe.

"_Joe, can you hear me_?" Nick merapatkan _receiver_ di telinganya.

'_Yeah, and I'm kinda busy right now_,'

"Apa Hawk sempat menyebutkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanaman atau kebun, atau mungkin rumah kaca?"

'Oh, kau tahu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita masa lalunya yang melankolis itu,'

"Joe! Cobalah untuk fokus!"

'Aku tidak yakin... Dia bilang dia menemukan _sunflower_ yang mengubah hidupnya,'

"Cuma itu?"

'Itu yang bisa kau dapat dari seseorang yang mabuk Vodka,'

Nick mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi Logan yang sekarang posisinya tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan.

"Logan, dimana kau?"

'Aku dari pom bensin. Sialan, Kendall tidak mengisi bensin sampai penuh jadi aku ke kota sebentar untuk mengisi bensin, sekarang aku di perjalanan kembali ke tempat kalian,'

"_Okay, make that quick_. Logan, apa menurutmu bunga matahari bisa dijadikan narkoba?" tanya Nick.

'Ya, _Arnica chamissonis_,_ Arnica cordifolia_,_Arnica fulgens_, _Arnica latifolia_, _Arnica montana_,_Arnica sorori—'_ "_Speak like a human please_" 'Pokoknya beberapa jenis _Mountain Tobacco_ itu bisa digunakan sebagai narkoba. Sering digunakan sebagai obat, tapi sekarang banyak dilarang di berbagai negara karena dosis tinggi bisa menyebabkan iritasi kulit, lemah otot, sering pingsan, dilusi, detak jantung berdenyut cepat dan tidak terkontrol, tekanan darah tinggi, merusak hati dan ginjal, koma, dan yang paling parah kematian,' "Kalau Hawk menanam semua jenis _Mountain Tobacco_, yang berpotensi sebagai narkoba bisa disamarkan" .

"Gudang ini seperti labirin," desah Joe sambil terus menelusuri gudang sementara semua orang terfokus pada satu tempat. Dia berada diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kotak penyimpan wine yang entah sudah berapa puluh tahun tidak pernah digunakan. Secara tidak sengaja, Joe menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, namun juga bisa menguntungkan baginya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Joe berbicara sendiri.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Joe berbalik arah dan menemukan seorang pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya menodongkan Revolver.

"_You seems unfamiliar_,"

"_Yeah, my face is one rare treasure_,"

.

James nampak tidak tenang, dia gelisah menunggu teman-temannya yang lain datang, karena saat ini dia seperti kelinci di kandang serigala, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka tahu James bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Hey, kau terlihat tidak asing."

Ya, ini dia.

James melirik e arah Jett yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap James dengan tatapan curiga.

"_Oh, really_?" James merendahkan suaranya untuk menyamarkan suara aslinya.

"Ya, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,"

"Ini pertama kalinya, aku tentu bukan teman sekolahmu yang terlibat kasus FBI dan menyamar untuk memergoki sindikat narkoba di Dallas," kata James. Jett diam sebentar, berfikir. Dia lalu perlahan-lahan mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah James, mencoba untuk melepas kacamata James. Tepat saat jari Jett menyentuh kacamata James, dia langsung menyerang.

BUAK! Satu tendangan di selangkangan. Jett pingsan.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Jett?" Mr. Stetson kaget melihat anaknya tergeletak dengan wajah pucat saat selangangkangannya ditendang oleh James. James mundur satu langkah, dan menerawang ke sekeliling. Semua orang mengelilinginya, siap mengeluarkan senjata.

"_Oh... It can't be any worse_," gumam James.

DOR! Satu tembakan dari sisi kiri mereka—tempat kotak penyimpanan wine- membuat sebagian mata teralih pada tempat itu. Joe keluar dengan santainya sambil memutar-mutarkan Revolver di tangan kirinya—dia menyembunyikan Glock-nya di belakang jas-

"Hei, aku baru saja menembak seorang penyusup yang menyamar. Semua masalah aman, kita bisa kembali ke masalah awal," kata Joe sambil berjalan mendekati James. Saat dia berada di samping James, ditengah-tengah anak buah Hawk dan Mr. Stetson, Joe pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau ketahuan, kan?"

"Ya," jawab James pendek.

"Hei! Kalian berdua bukan anak buahku!" kata Hawk.

"Memang bukan! Kami adalah—"

"_Bandana Man_ dan_ Dragon Slayer_!"

Tolong masukkan efek suara jangkrik disini.

"_Bandana Man? Dragon Slayer? Really, James?"_

"_Bandana is cool!"_

"Bunuh mereka!" perintah Hawk.

James membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kita dikepung, Joe!"

Joe membuka kacamata hitamnya, mengambil kacamatanya sendiri dan memasangnya. "_That's the point._"

Dor! Dor! Joe mengeluarkan Glock dari balik jas-nya dan mulai menembak.

"Kau urus yang kelihatannya lemah, James!"

"Mereka semua terlihat kuat!" protes James. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari ke arahnya sambil menodongkan pistol. James mengeluarkan dua buah Cuda yang dbawanya dan menyerang secara brutal.

"Aaa! Mataku!" jerit orang itu. James memukul kepalanya dengan botol Cuda untuk serangan kedua, mengambil Revolver yang terjatuh, menembak kakinya sekali.

"Joe! _A little help_?" teriaknya. Joe langsung berbalik arah dan menembak kepala orang itu. James dan Joe saling mendekat dan saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Wajah mereka terlihat serius.

"Kau bisa rasakan sensasinya, kan?" tanya Joe.

"Yeah, aku merasa sangat panas. Setelan hitam, pistol, dikerumini musuh, _this is epic_."

"_It's more epic because we are handsome."_

"_Totally."_

"Kau lumpuhkan mereka, aku yang urus bagian vitalnya."

"_Bring it on!"_

.

Nick _facepalm _saat mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tentu Joe dan James tidak sadar penyadap mereka masih berfungsi.

"Mereka berdua ini benar-benar tipikal orang yang cepat mati," desah Nick. Dia mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dan menghubungi Kevin, Carlos dan Kendall. Kenapa _walkie talkie_ sedangkan yang didalam memakai penyadap canggih? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kita masuk, dua orang ini membuat suasana makin kacau,"

.

"_I'm so ready_!" Carlos terlihat bersemangat sambil menepuk helm-nya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, memantapkan kuda-kudanya, dan—

"Auoooo!" Carlos berlari menerjang pintu di hadapannya. Pintu itu langsung terlepas dari engselnya dalam posisi berdiri dan tetap terdorong oleh kepalanya, Carlos tetap berlari tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

BUAK! Carlos menghantam dua orang sekaligus. Carlos membenarkan posisi berdirnya, pintu itu jatuh menimpa dua orang yang jatuh dalam posisi telungkup. Mereka pingsan.

"Carlos!" teriak James.

"James!" balas Carlos.

"Carlos?" Jett tiba-tiba bangkit dari pingsanya dan memandang Carlos tidak percaya. "James?"

"Jett!" teriak Mr. Stetson

"Joe!"

Semua terdiam sambil memandang Joe.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Joe dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Buak! Saat semua lengah, satu orang kembali ambruk. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya sarkastik. Tongkat hoki andalannya tetap tidak lepas dari tangannya. Itu benar-benar senjata andalannya.

"Kendall!" teriak James dan Carlos.

Jett langsung berdiri dengan wajah sinis. "Kendall Donald Knight..."

"Jett Stetson..." balas Kendall.

"James Issac Diamond..." kata James dengan nada melankolis.

"Carlos Gerardo Garcia..." Carlos juga ikut-ikutan.

Joe _facepalm_.

"James! Carlos! Tolong sadar situasi!" kata Kendall sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Jett. James dan Carlos diam.

Jett dan Kendall saling berjalan mendekati. "_Well, well, well_, lihat siapa yang datang? Seorang pemain hoki yang mencoba untuk terlihat keren padahal sebenarnya dia sadar dia tidak pernah mengalahkan Jett Stetson,"

"_I'm dating Josephine Marie Taylor. How's that, hm?_" tantang Kendall. "_You're just jealous because she picks me over you,_"

Jett tertawa sinis, "Kurasa ini pertarungan antara kita berdua," Jett mengangkat tangannya, memberikan isyarat untuk anak buah ayahnya agar memberikannya senjata. Satu orang maju dan memberikannya—

"Stik golf?"

"Dia memakai tongkat hoki, senjata kalian harus sepadan,"

Kendall tersenyum menantang, "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan tongkat golf, hah?"

"_Bring it_!"

.

Sementara dipojok sana Kendall dan Jett saling beradu dengan tongkat hoki dan golf, James, Carlos dan Joe berada di dalam situasi mendesak dimana semua orang mencoba menyerang mereka sementara Nick, Kevin dan Logan tidak jelas kemana batang hidungnya.

"Nick! Nick! Kau bisa mendengarku! _You better going in, we're dying_!" Joe mencoba menghubungi Nick via _receiver_ sambil terus menembak secara labil.

Sementara James dan Carlos melakukan _double combat_; James menyerang wajah mereka dengan Cuda-lagi, dan selalu-, lalu Carlos yang membanting dan menghajar mereka dengan semua ilmu karate-nya. Sepertinya mereka tetap mengikuti aturan _double check_, jadi serangan terakhir tetap di tembak di bagian vital oleh Joe.

Di tengah baku hantam itu, Hawk dan Mr. Stetson mundur dan mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

"Hawk! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Mr. Stetson mengambil Revolver dari balik jas-nya dan mengarahkan ke Hawk.

"_Wow! Wow! Slow down!_" Hawk mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"_Oh, crap_! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya! Kami harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup!" protes Joe.

"Diam kau! Dan semuanya! Letakkan senjata kalian!" perintahnya. Semua anak buah Hawk maupun Mr. Stetson meletakkan senjata mereka di lantai.

"_Glasses, you too_!"

"Aku bukan anak buahmu!" protes Joe.

"Kau mau Hawk hidup-hidup?" ancamnya.

Joe mendesah dan meletakkan Glock miliknya, dan Revolver di lantai.

Mr. Stetson menyeringai puas, dia memberikan isyarat untuk anak buahnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik, anak buah Mr. Stetson mengambil pistol mereka dan mengarahkannya pada James, Carlos dan Joe.

"Aaa!" pekik James.

"_We're in trouble_!" kata Carlos panik.

"Aku tidak bisa mati seperti ini," kata Joe dengan nada melankolis.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi karena kalian Cuma bertiga, kurasa tidak ada salahnya membunuh kalian dulu," kata Mr. Stetson. "Dan Jett! Berhenti bermain dengan stick golf-ku!" teriak Mr. Stetson.

Dari kejauhan, Jett menyadari ayahnya memanggil, membuatnya dia hilang konsentrasi, dan Kendall langsung memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"Huff—" Kendall menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Dia terlihat lega, namun—

"_Oh, I'm in trouble,_" desahnya saat salah satu anak buah Mr. Stetson mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Kendall menjatuhkan tongkat hokinya dan berjalan ke tengah.

"Hei, apa kalian punya rencana?" bisik Kendall.

"_No! You're the wise one_!" kata Carlos.

"_Don't blame me! He's the agent_!" kata Kendall sambil menatap Joe.

"Aku bukan pemimpin kasus ini! Jangan salahkan aku!" Joe membela diri.

"Huahahaha!" Mr. Stetson tertawa. "Tidak ada yang bisa macam-macam denganku! Tidak empat orang pemuda yang mencoba untuk terlihat heroik!"

"Astaga, aku tidak mau mati seperti ini," rengek James.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang kalian, tapi kalau aku mati dalam misi, fotoku akan dipajang di lobi utama," kata Joe.

"Sekarang kita benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." kata Kendall. Tapi tiba-tiba-

BUAK! Bagian belakang mobil mewah itu menabrak Mr. Stetson dari belakang, membuat pelipisnya mengenai lantai pertama kali dan Mr. Stetson dipastikan pingsan, mungkin mati. Sementara Hawk terlempar ke kanan.

"Oh, katakan aku tidak membunuhnya," seorang pemuda keluar dari sebelah kiri sambil memandang naas tubuh Mr. Stetson yang tergeletak di lantai.

"HORTENSE!" teriak James, Kendall, dan Carlos.

"Hai semuanya! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" kata Logan menyapa teman-temannya.

"Tidak sama sekali,"

Logan mendengar bunyi 'klik' sekali dekat kepalanya. Dia tidak menoleh, "Hawk menodongkan pistol ke kepalaku, kan?"

James, Kendall, Carlos dan Joe mengangguk sekali.

"Hei, kalian! Anak buah Stetson! Daripada kalian bekerja dengan orang ini, sebaiknya kalian membantuku," kata Hawk.

"Apa yang kami dapatkan?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenaikan gaji dan _voucher_ gratis di diskotik milikku seumur hidup,"

"_Deal_," anak buah Mr. Stetson mengalihkan pistol mereka dari Hawk ke arah empat orang yang berada di tengah-tengah, termasuk anak buah Hawk sendiri juga mengambil senjata mereka dan ikut menodong empat lelaki menyedihkan ini.

"Bagus! Sekarang pasukanmu makin banyak!" kata Kendall.

"Aku seorang _drug dealer_ dan guru. Aku cerdas, Kendall." kata Hawk.

Dor! Satu tembakan dari sebelah kanan. Satu orang tumbang, dan seorang lain lagi berjalan masuk ke tengah sambil membawa pistol.

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Nick Lucas! Dimana kau meninggalkan otak luar biasa-mu?" pekik Joe.

Nick memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sekarang dia juga ditodong oleh nyaris dua puluh orang bersenjata api.

"Astaga, terlalu banyak mengosumsi kafein," desah Nick. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Posisinya sekarang membelakangi Kendall dan yang lainnya dan berhadap-hadapan secara langsung dengan Hawk.

"Wow, Logan. Kondisimu lumayan buruk juga," kata Nick.

"Haha, _this is nightmare_! Ada mulut pistol menempel di pelipisku!" jerit Logan.

"Fufu, seharusnya aku menyadari lebih awal, orang-orang baru datang ke _Palm Woods Academy_ seminggu sebelum musim panas? Kalian sangat buruk dalam memilih waktu yang tepat," kata Hawk.

Nick mengambil lencana FBI miliknya dari saku celana dan memperlihatkannya pada Hawk. "Nick Lucas, FBI. Yang berkacamata dibelakang Joe Lucas, FBI. Kau bisa dituntut lebih berat jika menyerang agen federal, George Hawk,"

"Pfft—Kau masih sempat-sematnya menyombong di saat seperti ini? Aku tidak segan-segan menembak kepala si _dimples_ ini kalau kau mencoba menyerang," ancam Hawk.

"Logan, bukannya biasanya di saat seperti ini kau harus berkata 'Jangan dengarkan orang jahat ini, lupakan aku, serang dia!' semacam itu?" kata Carlos.

"Haha..." Logan tertawa hambar. "Maaf aku masih sayang nyawa!"

"Diam! _Dimples_!"

"Aaa!" Logan memekik ala James.

"Hawk, apapun yang terjadi kau juga pada ujungnya akan menembak mati kami semua. Kami menyerangmu, kau menembak Logan dan selanjutnya kami. Kami menyerah, kau menembak kami duluan baru Logan. Intinya pilihan kami hanya berkisar pada siapa yang kau bunuh pertama," kata Nick.

"Pilihan pertama lebih baik!" kata Joe.

"Dua-duanya tidak!" koor Kendall, James dan James.

"Ya! Aku tentu tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian keluar hidup-hidup dari gudang ini!" kata Hawk.

"Kau sudah mengedarkan narkoba secara illegal, membunuh satu agen federal, dan sekarang kau mencoba membunuh agen federal lain? Hawk, kami kesini karena kami lebih cerdas dari agen yang kau bunuh pertama," kata Nick.

"_Oh yeah, kiddo_? Kita lihat apa kemampuanmu sebesar nyali tidak bergunamu itu!" tantang Hawk.

Logan berdehem, "Ngomong-ngomong, cuacanya makin panas ya," kata Logan tiba-tiba.

Hawk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Nick tersenyum penuh makna, menyadari maksud Logan.

"George Hawk-" Nick berlutut, mengambil sebuah botol di dekat kakinya, botol Cuda yang masih terisi setengah. "—aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan setengah botol Cuda," kata Nick sambil melempar-lemparkan botol Cuda itu ke atas.

"Haha! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Melemparku dengan itu? Tidak akan terasa terlalu sakit!" ejek Hawk.

"_Much better than that_!" Nick sekali lagi melemparkan botol Cuda ke atas, cukup keras. Dan sebelum mereka sempat berkedip—

Dor! Satu tembakan mengenai botol Cuda itu, mendorongnya cukup keras ke arah saklar listirk yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah tumpukan botol wine. Botol Cuda bertekanan gas tinggi itu bocor, dan peluru itu berhasil merusak saklar listrik, membuat tegangan arus pendek yang memacu api dan membuat botol itu meledak.

"Cuma itu?" ejek Hawk.

"Tidak secepat itu," Nick menggeleng.

DUAR! Botol-botol wine itu meledak dan nyaris mengenai mereka. Yang lain mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Kendall dan Joemenyerang orang terdekat di belakang mereka dengan dua kali serangan dengan siku di perut. Carlos tetap menyerang dengan kepalanya, James memakai cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada Jett tadi.

Logan menendang kaki Hawk dan langsung berlari ke arah Nick. Nick melemparkan sebuah Revolver ke arah Logan, Logan menangkapnya dan berlari melewati Nick, membantu teman-temannya yang lain di belakang, sementara latar belakang kebakaran sehabis ledakan membuat suasana makin dramatis.

"_Kiddo_, kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat dalam menggunakan Glock," tantang Hawk. Tatapannya fokus pada Nick, dan pistol di tangannya sudah dalam keadaan paling siap.

"Hawk, siapa saja yang pindah ke _Palm Woods Academy_ satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas?" tanya Nick.

"Kau, murid baru, tentu saja. Pemuda berkacamata itu, guru sejarah yang menyekokiku dengan sebotol Vodka, dan—" Hawk tiba-tiba tersadar, namun terlambat. Satu peluru menyerempet tangannya, membuat Glock itu terlepas dari tangannya. Nick cepat-cepat menghampiri Hawk dan memborgolnya.

"George Hawk, kau ditahan atas pembunuhan dan perdagangan obat terlarang, kau berhak untuk diam, semua yang kau katakan bisa digunakan untuk memberatkanmu di pengadilan,"

.

Beralih pada Logan dan yang lainnya.

Sesaat setelah Hawk berhasil dilumpuhkan, mereka juga sudah mengalahkan semua anak buahnya. Mereka terdiam, mengambil nafas panjang, seolah-olah sedari tadi tidak sempat bernafas.

"_Huff... We did it_!" teriak Carlos senang. Dia melakukan _high-five_ dengan James untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar gila..." desah Logan.

"Seseorang jelaskan padaku tentang ledakan ini!" kata Joe.

"Hei! Tega sekali kau melupakanku, Joe!" seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menenteng Beretta.

"Kevin!"

"Pahlawan sejati selalu menampakkan wujudnya terakhir," Kevin berjalan mendekati mereka. Saat semua terlihat lega, ternyata salah satu anak buah Hawk masih sadar dalam keadaan memegang pistol.

Dor! Satu peluru menembus dada Kevin. Kevin langsung ambruk.

"Kevin!" teriak Joe. Logan langsung berbalik dan menembak kepala orang itu dengan peluru terakhirnya.

Nick yang mau keluar dengan Hawk pun kaget. Dia langsung memborgol Hawk di tiang dan berlari mendekati Kevin, begitu juga yang lain.

"Kevin! Bertahanlah!" Joe terlihat panik saat kakaknya sudah setengah sadar. Joe terus menepuk-nepuk muka Kevin setengah menampar.

"Joe, kau menampar Kevin," kata Kendall.

"_Oh, right. Sorry_," Joe berhenti menepuk wajah Kevin.

"Ugh... Joe... Nick... Kalau aku tidak selamat, sampaikan kalau aku mati dengan gagah perkasa di tengah gudang yang terbakar setelah mengalahkan musuh." desah Kevin. "Kendall... Logan... James... Carlos... Katakan pada suster sekolah kalian kalau di dunia sana-pun aku masih tetap akan mencintainya meski aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakan cinta padanya,"

"Yang mana? Yang cantik atau yang gendut hitam?" tanya Carlos sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Danielle Deleasa, bodoh! Tentu saja yang cantik!" umpat Kevin.

"Kevin! Kau masih punya hutang denganku! Jangan mati dulu!" jerit Joe.

"Mr. K... Kau benar-benar mati dengan cara yang _epic_," kata James terharu sambil berpelukan dengan Carlos. Kendall dan Logan saling berangkulan dan menguatkan diri.

"Ah... Kurasa aku sudah sampai pada batasku," kata Kevin.

"Jangan bicara, bodoh! Itu mempercepat kematianmu!" Joe menampar Kevin sekali lagi.

"Auch!" teriak Kevin. "Joe! Aku akan mati! Berikan aku salam perpisahan yang hangat, dasar adik bodoh!"

"Kevin..." Nick menepuk pundak Kevin. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Kevin penuh makna.

"Kau pakai baju anti peluru,"

.

Gudang yang tadinya sunyi sekarang terlihat ramai karena tim dari FBI mulai berdatangan dan memblokir lokasi. Di tengah kesibukan seperti ini, tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari ada empat anak dibawah umur berada di TKP.

"Hei, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi ledakan hanya karena botol Cuda," kata Joe.

Nick dan Logan saling berpandangan.

"Mari kita ulang kejadian hari ini," kata Logan.

.

**30 menit yang lalu.**

Logan mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya dengan receiver. Dan ternyata yang menjawab adalah penyadap milik Joe.

"Joe, kau bisa mendengarku?"

'Ya, aku sedang melihat-lihat mungkin ada sesuatu di gudang tua ini. Aku berada diantara tumpukan wine tua, diatas tumpukan ini ada saklar listrik, dan—"

"Dan apa?"

'Ada pemanas ruangan, entah untuk apa guna benda ini,'

Logan terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Joe! Putar pemanas ruangan itu sampai maksimum,"

'Hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?'

"Lakukan saja!"

'Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!' suara lain mengagetkan Logan. Sepertinya seseorang memergoki Joe.

.

Semua diam.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Kendall.

"Wine dan Cuda sama-sama mengandung etanol yang mudah terbakar. Jika wine tersebut dipanaskan, gas-nya itu sangat berpotensi memicu ledakan. Dan Cuda, karena berisi gas yang bertegangan tinggi, jadi tidak terlalu susah untuk membuatnya meledak dan menjadi 'sumbu' ledakan utama," Logan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku tadi juga baru sadar saat Logan bilang suhunya makin panas, dan aku mencium bau wine yang makin keras karena sudah menguap. Dan aku sempat melihat Kevin bersembunyi di sisi yang berhadapan dengan tumpukan wine itu—" lanjut Nick.

"Nick melempar botol cuda, aku menembaknya, lalu botol cuda itu menabrak saklar lampu dalam keadaan bocor, dan peluru yang kugunakan juga cukup kuat untuk menembus saklar listrik." kata Kevin—yang tentu saja tidak mati karena dia memakai baju anti peluru-.

"Dan selanjutnya, yang terjadi adalah ledakan botol Cuda, dan wine." Logan menutup presentasi.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti, tapi itu keren," kata Carlos.

"Haha! Sudah kuduga Cuda-ku sangat berguna!" kata James sambil memamerkan botol Cuda-nya—yang entah berapa botol dia bawa-. "_Better wear ya' Cuda_,"

"Well, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya kita kembali ke tempat kita masing-masing." kata Kendall.

"Aku sudah menelepon Stella dan memintanya menjemput, siapa yang mau ikut?" tawar Joe. Kevin mengangkat tangannya.

"Nick?"

Nick menggeleng, "Aku akan menyusul nanti,"

"_Oke, see you_." Joe dan Kevin pergi pertama karena sepertinya Stella sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendekati TKP.

"Logan, kau pulang dengan kami?" tanya Carlos.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengisi bensin mobilku dan meminta derek membawanya ke pinggir jalan raya," kata Logan.

"Kami pergi duluan, _take care_!" kata Kendall pamit bersama Carlos dan James.

"_Well_, sekarang sisa kau dan aku, lagi." kata Nick.

"Ya, kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Logan.

"Aku yang menyetir,"

"_Deal_,"

.

"Malam ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk," Logan memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi ini pengalaman yang bagus untukmu. Hal luar biasa hanya terjadi pada orang yang luar biasa," kata Nick.

"Aku tidak tahu yakin dengan pernyataanmu, karena aku benar-benar orang biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sangat normal," Logan tertawa hambar.

"Yah, mungkin ini hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupmu. Setelah ini kau akan benar-benar kembali ke kehidupan semulamu."

"Itu yang kuharapkan,"

"Lagipula, kau dan teman-temanmu membantu kami dengan sangat baik tadi. Kalian sebenarnya punya bakat—" kata Nick.

"Oh... Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini kemana," kata Logan khawatir sambil tertawa aneh.

"Hortense Henry Mitchell, kau mau bergabung dengan FBI?" Nick menghentikan mobil tepat saat ia bertanya pada Logan.

"Kau menanyakan seolah-olah kau sedang melamarku," kata Logan. Nick tertawa sambil keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Logan. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di depan hotel tempat Nick menginap.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya lebih sering tertawa seperti itu, itu sehat. Seminggu mengenalmu, kau terlalu serius, itu membosankan," kata Logan.

"_Thanks for the critic_—" "—lalu bagaimana? Lima tahun lagi usia kalian berempat cukup untuk bergabung dengan FBI."

"Lima tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk memutuskan ini," jawab Logan.

"Kami akan senang jika kalian mau bergabung bersama kami. Kita bisa membangun Amerika yang lebih aman," Nick mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu respon dari Logan. Logan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berfikir. Dia tersenyum penuh makna dan penuh percaya diri, dengan mantap kemudian menjabat tangan Nick sambil berkata—

"Tidak."

.

Jadi, begitulah akhir dari malam yang panjang ini. Memang menyebalkan, salah satu hari tersial dalam hidupku. Tapi disisi lain, aku dan teman-temanku mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak akan kami lupakan. Ya, termasuk bagian dimana aku menembak kepala seseorang. Tapi bagian yang itu akan kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri.

Tentu saja, akhirnya bahagia untuk semua orang. Hawk dan Stetson berhasil ditangkap, yang artinya _Principal_ Rocque akan mencari _Vice_-Principal yang baru, dan Mrs. Kelly mendapatkan itu. Dan aku punya firasat Mrs. Kelly mampu mengendalikan _Principal_ Rocque dan membuat sekolah jauh lebih normal.

Kendall batal pergi ke Kanada dan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Pearl Harbour, Hawaii bersama Jo. Dua remaja pergi ke Hawaii tanpa orang tua, itu lebih seperti sepasang kekasih yang mencoba untuk kawin lari. Mereka berdua benar-benar serasi. Yah, kurasa mereka berdua tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang Jett.

Carlos tetap ke Kanada, hanya untuk bermain hoki di musim panas. Setelah itu dia mau mengajar karate untuk anak-anak di dojo. Alasannya dia ingin berbuat baik dan tidak menggunakan ilmunya untuk hal-hal buruk, tapi saat kami melihat Shasha, anak pemilik dojo, kami yakin itu bukan alasan utama.

James, kurasa James tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang singkat. Karena pengalaman yang kami alami waktu itu, dia pun berhasil mendapatkan peran di sebuah serial crime. Kurasa dengan kemampuannya, dia akan bertahan lama di serial itu. Kami berencana untuk mengunjunginya di LA seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir.

Dan bagaimana tentang tiga FBI bersaudara itu? Well, aku tidak tahu banyak. Mereka langsung meninggalkan Dallas setelah urusan mereka selesai. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kami sering berhubungan via _messenger_.

Dari yang kudengar, Kevin beberapa waktu ini sering pergi ke Dallas untuk mendatangi suster sekolah kami, kurasa hubungan mereka akan menjadi hubungan serius jangka panjang. Terakhir kali Kevin menghubungiku secara pribadi, dia menanyakan permata apa yang disukai Mrs. Danielle. Mungkin dia akan segera melamar.

Joe sekarang mendapatkan patner baru, seorang ahli antropologi yang katanya cantik dan seksi *). Dia menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dari yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Stella, tapi menurut yang lain, Joe akan mengalami stress berkepanjangan karena hidupnya sekarang ada diantara dua perempuan.

Nick pindah departement dan sekarang bekerja ganda sebagai agen lapangan dan profiler tersangka, kurasa pekerjaan seperti itu cocok untuknya ketimbang harus bertugas menyamar. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan meneliti suspect behavior, tapi sekarang Nick makin sering berpergian ke luar kota. Dia bisa naik pesawat tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Dan aku, tetap sesuai rencana awalku, mengikuti _Camp Math_ dan kembali pada kehidupan geek-ku. Tentang Camille, aku sudah bicara padanya, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berteman saja. Dia memberikanku ciuman yang disebutnya '_friend kiss_' di bibir, 10 detik, berciuman itu terlalu vulgar kecuali memang punya hubungan khusus.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku menolak tawaran Nick? Selain pekerjaan itu tidak cocok dengan kami, aku pribadi tidak sudi jadi junior Kevin, Joe dan Nick. Saat kami nanti jadi _probie_, mereka pasti jabatannya sudah tinggi dan rasanya sangat aneh melihat orang yang kau kenal jabatannya jauh lebih tinggi darimu.

Apapun yang terjadi pada kami hari itu, kami akan menyimpannya sendiri saja. Toh walau kami katakan pada orang lain, tidak ada juga yang percaya. Kesimpulannya, yang terjadi pada kalian hari ini, mungkin bisa membawa kalian pada sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hal-hal kecil sederhana sekali pun. Jadi lihat sekeliling kalian, hal apakah yang akan membawa kalian pada petualangan?

.

**Acabat**

.

**Epilog**

.

"Dalam penangkapan George Hawk, kalian menembak mati 48 orang, menembak seorang anak dibawah umur tiga kali, memukul satu orang dengan tongkat hoki sampai geger otak, membuat klien George Hawk koma selama tiga hari dan meledakkan setengah TKP karena kebocoran gas dari spray Cuda dan wine."

Tiga bersaudara ini berdiri diam sambil saling melempar pandangan.

"Itu gaya kami," Kevin angkat bicara.

"Kevin Lucas, diantara kalian bertiga, kau yang paling senior,kau pemimpin kasus ini, harusnya kalian tidak perlu memakain cara se-ekstrim ini,"

"_This is my case_," Nick mengangkat tangannya.

"Pertama kalinya memimpin kasus," Joe dan Kevin menunjuk Nick.

"Oh ayolah! Tidak seburuk itu untuk kasus pertama!" Nick membela diri.

"Kalian FBI, bukan _hitman_! Kelakuan junior-junior seperti kalian jadi bahan perbincangan agen senior, kalian tahu?"

"_Come on, dad_!" bujuk mereka bertiga.

"_I'm not your dad now, work hours, I'm your boss._"

"Tapi kami kan tidak gagal, kami berhasil menangkap Hawk hidup-hidup—dan apa yang dilakukan anak itu di pojok ruangan dengan kamera menyala?" Nick langsung menunjuk ke arah Frankie yang sedang merekam kejadian di ruangan itu.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Itu Frankie Lucas, anak ke-empat dan seharusnya anak terakhirmu, kan?" kata Joe dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya, kalau sampai kau punya anak kelima, dia akan mengenali kami sebagai pamannya, bukan saudaranya," tambah Kevin.

"Kalian tidak usah menghiraukanku, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, mendokumentasikan pekerjaan orang tua, dan akan sangat baik sekali kalau aku mendapatkan rekaman pemecatan yang realistik," kata Frankie.

"Hm... Bagus juga idemu, Frankie,"

"_Oh, dad! You can't fired us! This is my first year here!_" kata Nick

"Dan aku belum menikah! Aku baru mau melamar seorang suster sekolah yang cantik dan seksi!" tambah Kevin.

"Hey, kalau aku tidak bekerja jadi FBI, aku mungkin bisa jadi penyanyi atau model!" kata Joe.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah dipecat kita bertiga membuat band? Aku bisa jadi gitaris!" usul Kevin.

"Ya! Dan aku bisa jadi vokalis, lalu Nick memainkan alat musik lainnya!" kata Joe.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan alat musik lainnya? FYI, suaraku lebih bagus darimu!"

"Tapi suaraku lebih seksi darimu, dan itu sangat sinkron dengan wajahku,"

"_Stop it_!"

Tiga bersaudara ini seketika diam.

"Tidak ada yang dipecat. Aku punya hukuman lain yang lebih bagus untuk kalian,"

Frankie maju beberapa langkah, karena dia merasa kejadian setelah ini akan seru.

"Nick, potong gaji dua bulan."

"Aku _probie_ bergaji rendah dan kau malah tega memotongnya?"

"Joe, kau dilarang menggunakan senjata selama 2 minggu,"

"Apa? Agen tanpa senjata itu sama saja seperti pria tanpa bulu dada!"

"Kevin, poin minus untuk promosi kenaikan pangkat,"

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama di pangkat yang sama dengan mereka berdua lagi! Kredibilitas-ku sebagai senior dipertaruhkan!"

"Kalau kalian protes lagi, aku bisa memberatkan hukuman kalian,"

"Oh no, Mr. Lucas, our lovely and kind-hearted boss." kata Joe cepat.

"Ya, kami rasa kami sudah menerima hukuman yang sangat cukup," tambah Kevin.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang," kata Nick. Mereka bertiga saling bertatap-tatapan.

"_Hooroo_!" koor mereka bertiga sambil seketika berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"_That's Australian slang for 'Goodbye'_" kata Frankie.

"Oh... Hei, bagaimana rekamannya?"

"Bagus, kau sangat _video-genic_." kata Frankie sambil menutup kameranya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Hei Frankie, bisakah kau mengajak kakak-kakakmu makan es krim di bawah tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang mentraktir mereka?" Tom menyerahkan uang pada Frankie. "Mereka butuh penyemangat,"

"Aku butuh uang jalan," kata Frankie.

"Uuu... Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat materialistis," kata Tom sambil memberikan uang lagi pada Frankie.

"_Thanks, dad_! Lain kali kalau kau ingin menghibur mereka tetapi gengsi, kau bisa panggil aku," Frankie tersenyum puas sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Tom tertawa kecil. "_My boys..._"

.

Selesai juga akhirnya fanfic nggak jelas ini! Woot! Woot! Wow, sudah lama nggak nulis sepanjang ini. Rasanya seperti masa-masa waktu saya awal join. Huhu, berasa tua deh.

I'll see you soon! In other fandoms! Bye!

xoxo

Rin

Higanbana Rin Lidde. 22 Desember 2011– 1 Januari 2012

.

*)Riflescope Kit Night Vision Yukon-Spartan 3X42, magnification 3x, range 150 meter dengan IR built-in dan over-light protector.

*)AR-15 assembly rifle. Susah dijelaskan, benar-benar senjata rakitan sejati.

*) _Beretta AR 70/90 assault rifle, caliber 5.56x45mm M855, length 663mm, barrel 360mm, rate of fire 670 rounds per minute, effective range 350 m_

*)Double check. Istilah yang digunakan di film 'Zombie Land', Rules #2 dalam membunuh Zombie, pastikan untuk membunuhnya dengan dua serangan.

*) Di serial crime 'Bones' Seeley Booth, seorang agen FBI bekerja sama dengan Temperance Brennan, seorang wanita ahli antropologi untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan dari korban yang sudah menjadi tulang. Dan Temperance yang diperankan oleh Emily Deschannel memang cantik dan seksi.


End file.
